Sonic and the Robotic Ninja
by Sonicstar1750
Summary: In this story,Sonic is crushed after a date with Amy went sour... and then... he meets Ally... who promptly gets kidnapped by Dr.Ivo Robotnick (A.K.A. Dr. Eggman) and it's up to Sonic and his friends to find what Robotnick's up to and put a stop to his evil plans. Can they do it?
1. Ally Thorn

Chapter 1 : Ally Thorn

Sonic and Tails were enjoying a peaceful day on the beach doing nothing when Tails asked Sonic "Hey,Sonic,how's Amy?" Sonic looked over and said "Never speak of it buddy. she left me after our first date" '_I knew it!_' Tails thought to himself as a new girl stopped and saw Sonic.  
>She wore black shorts,gray belt,white gloves,red and white boots, a blue shirt tied up and her yellow eyes glanced at Sonic's green eyes. She winked. Sonic watched her walk away when he said to Tails "Tails? who was that?" Tails saw he noticed and he said "Oh,that's Ally. she's new. Why? You like her?" "WHAT? No! That's ridiculous!" Sonic said quickly as he blushed. "Right,and I didn't watch you blush." Tails said sarcastically.<p>

Sonic got up and got 4 chili cheese dogs and chili fires to go with the chili dogs. Ally sat next to Sonic and she ordered 2 sodas and said to herself "who was that blue guy with the green eyes? he was hot." Sonic ate a chili dog when Ally introduced herself "Hi. My name's Ally. Ally Thorn." Sonic finished his chili dog and said "I'm Sonic the Hedgehog," as he grabbed his iPod,  
>"but you can just call me Sonic."<p>

Ally took the time to look at him and then said to Sonic "so are you single?" Sonic looked confused as he said "Yeah. Well,it's tough being me want a couple of chili dogs?" as he slid 2 over to her. '_I never met a guy this nice_,' Ally thought as she gave Sonic a soda and they shared the fries.  
>Ally asked Sonic if he could swim. Sonic said "I can not." RIGHT before Sonic could even ask Ally what she liked to do,Ally got up and said "I'm gonna go change. Be right back." Sonic watched her swing her hips from side to side as Tails flew over "Hey Sonic! got a call from Shadow! He said he saw Robotnick up to no good again!"<br>Sonic knew what that meant. But as he was about to say something when Tails flew off and Ally started walking back,this time,she was wearing a pink bikini and Sonic fell flat on his face as he watched her walk back and then he got back up as quickly as he fell and acted natural.

As Ally sat down and looked at Sonic she asked him "Sonic? is everything okay?" Sonic nodded "Yeah Ally,just seeing things," he said as she giggled. Ally was about to kiss him on the cheek when Robotnick came in and snatched her away and Sonic gave hot pursuit and was about to save Ally when out of nowhere…  
>he gets cut off by a wall of fire that makes a straight line of glass in the middle of the beach. "What the… ALLY!" he yelled as Robotnick laughed evilly as Ally tried to break free of Robotnick's robot-pod,his personalized flying machine,arm that Eggman added 3 weeks ago. Robotnick added them to give his personal vehicle more adaptability to control his mechs.<p>

Tails caught up to Sonic shortly after he heard the evil laugh of Robotnick only to see Sonic looking to the sky and making his vow "Robotnick,you're gonna PAY for that!" Tails walks over "hey Sonic…" he started to say and then trailed off.  
>He didn't know what to say to cheer Sonic. But what Tails DID know is Sonic keeps his vows. Sonic said to Tails "Time to pay Shadow a visit." Tails nodded and the two headed off to Shadow's house. Shadow was with Maria the Hedgehog who was about to have lunch with Shadow when Sonic and Tails showed up and Tails knocked on the door.<p>

Shadow got up knowing that knock from anywhere "It's Tails. His knock is unmistakeable. Come in!" Shadow said to Maria and Sonic and Tails walked in. Shadow knew what Tails wanted to know when he saw Sonic. "I see you want to know what Robotnick's up to,don't you?" he said before taking a bite of his BBQ pork sandwich.  
>Tails nodded and Sonic said "what exactly IS Robotnick up to?" Shadow said "Whatever it is…" pausing only to take another bite of his sandwich and after swallowing he resumed,"it's not your normal robot. All I can say is it's got something to do with the color black. Could be a Shadow Android. They're easy to beat." Sonic looked shocked. "Really? If that was a Shadow Android… then how did this one make a wall of fire when I was in hot pursuit of Robotnick?"<br>What Sonic asked caught Shadow by surprise as he put his sandwich down and said "That's not an easy one to answer. I would say Robotnick gave one a super mechabrian and let it copy and scan opponents movements… oh wait. That's Metal Sonic."

Tails sat and pondered on the couch while Sonic and Shadow went over possible Robotnick creations. After another 10 minutes,Shadow said "I'd love to help you guys,but I promised Maria that I'd take her out on a date. I'll help when I'm available." Sonic and Tails left as Maria said "What exactly was that all about?" Shadow explained that he works for G.U.N and how he was sent to spy on Robotnick and relay info back to team. Maria kissed Shadow and said to him "Just be safe,okay?"


	2. Robotnick's Base

Ally woke up in a prison,not knowing where she was,and then she saw not 1 mysterious figures… but 2 mysterious figures. She asked one "Who are you and what do you want with me?" The evil figure laughed and said, "I am Dr. Ivo Robotnick, Also known as Dr. Eggman.

"I plan on conquering the world and getting rid of that pesky blue hedgehog!" Ally,at first was confused when he said blue hedgehog… she was a _yellow _hedgehog… then it dawned on her… he was talking about Sonic. "and how do you plan on that? Sonic can't die! Nor will I LET you kill him,Eggman!"

Robotnick turned around and said to her "Ohhh… so _you're_ the new girl Sonic likes! Heh. don't get comfy cause you'll have to deal with Amy to have him!  
>"And Also here is how I plan on killing Sonic," flicking a light on and revealing to her a ninja-like figure and Robotnick continued on,saying, " this is Ninjabot! with the help of my friend Dr. Wily,we designed and created the ultimate machine! it moves like a ninja,has elemental powers of earth,wind,water,and fire."<p>

Ally was confused. She knew she liked Sonic… but who the heck _is_ Amy and why would Robotnick say anything about it? She shrugged it off at first so she get more information. There'd be time to ask Sonic later. "Ninjabot? That's as creative as you could get? what exactly can it do besides elemental powers?" she asked,kinda in a taunting voice. That's when Robotnick stepped out of the shadows and said said to Ally "Ninjabot can move stealthily like a ninja and has a ninja sense chip. even can do sword fighting _**exactly like a**_ **ninja**. Sword fighting is something Sonic can do and I know it." the doc laughed evilly,almost to the point of coughing up a storm as Ally rolled her eyes and thought about that.

Meanwhile,back at Tails' house Sonic and Tails were looking for answers when a knock on the door brought what little progress they made to a grinding halt. Sonic knew it was coming… an unavoidable talk with Amy Rose… the **_last_** thing he wanted. Tails answered the door and Amy and another guy came in… but something was off,and Tails could tell something _**bad **_was about to happen and before long he watched with horror filled eyes as the scene unfolded in front of him...

Amy started by razzing Sonic out with how lame and pathetic the date was,then piled how he was never careful around her,piled on how he was out for action and adventure,and topped it off with his lack of feelings for her. Amy and her new boyfriend,Firen,left… but NOT before Amy pounded Sonic into the wall with her Piko Piko hammer and saying "It served you right Sonic! Firen? Babe,we can go now."

Tails watched in horror... and painfully cringed as Sonic fall to the ground face first after Amy slammed the door and Sonic got back up a little ticked off at Amy and Sonic said to Tails "She wouldn't let me defend myself." "I know Sonic. Also,who was THAT she was with? kinda odd she's with him." they got back to work after that deal was over with.

Back at Robotnick's base,Ally was alone in her cell when she heard a familiar voice saying "Cheer up,Ally, we can get through this." That voice came Lizzie Toms,a friend of Ally's since they were 6 years old.  
>"Lizzie? Where are you?" Ally asked.<p>

Lizzie was a cat who had Orange hair,bangs over her right eye,a blue hair band,red goggles,blue jeans,black boots,black belly shirt,and well… Ally best described her as a rock star when they were 15. Lizzie said "In the cell next to you." as she looked around.

Ally said "I was wondering what happened to you Lizzie!" Lizzie replied with "I was about to ask Thrash out before I was kidnapped." they went on to talk about girl stuff like make up and plan a sleep over after they escaped. Then Ally said "Where is Sonic and what's taking him so long?" "Who's Sonic?" Lizzie asked "Is he your boyfriend?" Ally replied with "He isn't… at least… not yet,anyway. Eggman said I have to deal with Amy… Who's Amy?" Lizzie just shrugged. "No idea. But if you like this Sonic... Maybe he'll come with Trash and they'll save us." Lizzie said,beaming with hope. Ally just smiled and thought to herself '_That's Lizzie for you. always energetic and hopeful.'_

Back at Tails' house Sonic was trying to recall how his date with Amy went upon being asked by Tails. Tails knew he had to go easy on Sonic because this was a tough one for him… well,actually… Tails decided losing Ally would be harder than having to deal with Amy. Finally,after a _very _hard and _very _complicated hour trying to sort the facts apart from Amy's messed up story,Sonic had all the facts straightened out and he was ready to tell Tails how the date with Amy went.


	3. Sonic's Date

It all started on Saturday night at 7:25 when Sonic showed up at Amy's door,he was 5 minutes ahead of schedule. He would've been 10 minutes ahead had Robotnick not gotten in his way. Amy answered _exactly_ at 7:30 and Sonic took her to a fancy restaurant. while they were headed there,Robotnick got in the way and snatched Amy up in the mech's hand. Sonic went to save her,knowing if he did he'd get a kiss… or so he thought… once he had Amy on the ground,Amy snapped at him "Why'd you let him capture me you idiot?!"

It went downhill after that. Sonic had a hard time impressing her,she was looking at the new hedgehog,Firen,she had a plan and she knew if she did this right… she would have the reason to date Firen. So she naturally started by yelling at Sonic about being addicted to action and being cocky,and how he never kisses her or dances with her,Firen's ears picked up her voice and then he yanked Sonic up saying "Why are you hurting this poor girl?"

Firen,mad at Sonic because he heard what Amy said,punched and sent him halfway across the restaurant and into the kitchen door where he promptly got a face full of wall as waiter bursted out the door with trays of food. Sonic got back up and walked all the way back to his table… only to see she was flirting with Firen.

Knowing better than to fight,he walked out of the restaurant sad and rejected. He didn't know where to go,so he just went home and decided it would be better to just forget about being with Amy seeing she clearly wanted Firen over him. Sonic walked through his door and headed to his room,he couldn't sleep. He looked out the window and turned on "Unwell" by Matchbox Twenty on his iPod before he laid down that night.

Sonic woke the next morning to a text that was from Amy. It said the following message : *Message to : Sonic From : Amy Rose* "Sonic,this the last text message you'll ever get from me so I'm gonna say that : I just wanted to say thanks for leaving me and Firen alone on my date with him.

"He's a better man than you are and there's nothing you can do to take him away from me. Also,the next time you are at Tails' house I'll come smack the living daylights out of you after I get on you for a few things. Have fun being single,Amy Rose"

Tails waited for Sonic to be done when he finally said "so she said YOU ruined the date all because Robotnick got in the way and you saved her… that's stupid," he was about to add more when Silver walked in… no,was carried in by Blaze. Blaze explained it to Tails that she and Silver were on the beach relaxing when a ninja appeared and attacked Silver and left quickly… but not before telling her that "Sonic will be next if we find him. And by we,I mean me and my master!" Tails was confused. And it also left Sonic with more questions then answers...

Just then Shadow came in with reports from Angel Island and he passed the file over to Sonic saying "Knuckles got his butt whooped by a ninja who looked like a robot and also had reported that the Master Emerald was stolen by this Ninja bot." Tails promptly grabbed his laptop and started searching for Ninjas and that's when Angel Island crashed into the the planet. the floating island was now stuck on earth and Knuckles... well,he got a face full of the door to Tails' house. Shadow not only answered the door and saw Knuckles,he added this remark : "Maybe next time you knock with your hand and not your head." Everyone laughed except Knuckles.

As Knuckles left to find the Master Emerald,Sonic said to Knuckles "I think we should work together on this one Knuckles." Knuckles came back 3 minutes later and said "Yeah,you're right Sonic. We should. But keep an eye out for that blasted ninja." Sonic got Knuckles up to speed on what happened since the last time Knuckles had an unexpected visit from Angel Island and Knuckles said after hearing everything "Sooo... you took Amy out on a date... and then she said you ruined it and ran off another hedgehog? Well,she's stupid." Sonic added "Not to mention she pounded me into a wall. Ouch. my quills still hurt. Where is Ally when you want her?" that confused Shadow and Silver,who _just_ woke up from what he thought was a nap until it was explained by Blaze what happened. Silver said "So that robot ninja I fought **wasn't _really_ **a dream?""No Silver,it wasn't." Blaze said as Tails printed out all the information ninjas he needed and analyzed the data.

Sonic looked around and saw a sword... he almost picked it up when Tails said "Alright! I got data,but analyzing it won't be easy." Sonic knew what that meant : It was gonna be a long 3 to 4 weeks before Tails could sort through and figure out and separate facts and fiction.


	4. Thrash Attack

Ally and Lizzie sat in their cells for 3 days,eating nothing but horribly made,and terrible tasting,cheese burgers,but at least it was food. Robotnick walked up to their cells on Tuesday morning and promised them their freedom under 2 conditions. Ally asked "What are those conditions,Eggman?" Robotnick simply said "1) you do as I tell you to do and 2) you work for me for 2 weeks. they may not be the best conditions,but you will be freed." Ally and Lizzie agreed,not knowing they were walking into a trap.

They walked with Robotnick as he explained the work process of how he builds robots and how the chips for each of his robots are made. Once they learned how to make the robots and chips Robotnick explained that he was "Working on the ninjabot and would be complete in 2-4 weeks tops." "2 to 4 weeks? Why even bother making a ninja robot?" Lizzie asked. Ally knew Lizzie was great at getting out of traps and sensing them too.

However Lizzie sensed someone else… Trash,an orange cat who wears blue and orange shoes,blue eyes,yellow nose,teal socks,yellow gloves and blue bands… and he truly had hair worthy for head banging to. He met Lizzie in middle school and he immediately fell for her… like head over heels in love for Lizzie. Thrash didn't know what he was up against and wasn't prepared for the robotic ninja that Robotnick made…

Once the alert for an intruder came in,Robotnick,who anticipated Sonic,had NO idea who or WHAT invaded his base and Thrash naturally came through with his hack and slash battle skills and sword that EVERYONE who has seen it,except for Lizzie,feared it! Thrash's sword had a very sharp and very jagged attacking side,once he got the the main control room,Robotnick fell over laughing like a maniac. Once he saw Robotnick laughing,Thrash grabbed Lizzie and Allie and said "Run!" and they all ran without hesitation.

Robotnick stopped laughing and once he realized Thrash,Lizzie,and Allie were gone from his presence without a trace,he sent his SWAT bots,egg pods,buzz bombers,moto-bugs,caterkillers,newtrons,bat brains,ball hogs,rollers,spikes,splats,crabmeat,balkires,burrobots,sols,spikers,Flashers,Nebulas and Slicers,he even sent Scratch and Grounder after Thrash,Ally,and Lizzie in attempts to keep the trio in his base for a while and Robotnick set up his army in different areas ALONG the route he knew was the correct path the main door.

Thrash saw the waves of badnicks Robotnick set up and noticed 2 more were chasing them on his radar watch. Luckily,Thrash was also a strategist thanks to his time playing Zelda games,THAT'S something he never tells Lizzie or Ally. Thrash held off a wave of angry slicers first and then moved to the next area,where he was met with a swarm of buzz bombers. '_Oh,great! How many of these things does this guys have? Oh well,I'm gonna have to hack and slash like I always do,might as well go all Hyrule Warriors on these guys. Love the new game!_' Thrash thought as he held is sword in his right hand and a shield in his left hand "Heh,bring it on!" Thrash said as he hacked and slashed wave after of wave of badnicks.

Thrash almost made it to the door where Ally and Lizzie,who got out and avoided facing the badnicks by crawling through the air vent somehow,were waiting when Thrash met up with the freaking ninja robot. Robotnick grabbed his popcorn and turned all cameras at the main door onto the fight between Thrash and the ninjabot as Robotnick turned his TV on and said "This will be a fight to remember. Right after I get the girl Sonic wants." So he sent a SWAT bot to get Ally. The SWAT bot got Ally before the fight started and Robotnick said to Lizzie on the P.A "Don't even try to grab your friend,Lizzie," he obviously heard Ally say her name and Robotnick continued, "I'll drag you back too if you even try!" Lizzie stood there as Ally yelled to Lizzie "Find Sonic! He'll be with Tails!" as she disappeared back into the fort. Lizzie was confused and asked "Who's Tails?" and then watched her crush fight the mighty ninjabot

Thrash prepared for his match up against the ninjabot. it started off as an intense hand-to-hand foot-to-foot martial arts combat fight where Thrash had the upper hand,followed up by an unfriendly and unfair projectile fight where the ninjabot whooped Thrash's tail as Thrash tossed boomerangs and the ninjabot tossed ninja stars. Robotnick watched on,not only watching but recording the fight so he could improve his ninjabot when he intently watched the sword fight…

The ninjabot made first swing as Thrash who blocked the strike and countered it,Robotnick watched on in interest and Allie watched from her cell in fear and horror as Thrash and the ninja attacked and countered each other's attacks blow by blow. it was a super intense sword fight '_It's like the robot knows what moves I make,when I make it,and how I make it_,' Thrash thought to himself as he finally produced a winning move that stunned the ninjabot and shocked Robotnick : he blocked another swing and then countered it,but this time,he grabbed his shield and smacked the ninjabot across the battle floor and everyone watched the ninjabot tumble like tumbleweed. ***_SMACK!*_** That's all Thrash needed to hear as he ran out and took Lizzie's hand and said "Let's go sweetie!" and they left and went looking for the one Ally referred to as "Tails."


	5. Unanswered Questions

At first glance to Lizzie,she kept looking for Tails while glancing for chances to give Thrash a kiss on his lips. Thrash,exhausted from that intense and close fight with the ninjabot,said to Lizzie "That was the **_TOUGHEST_** fight for me to fight in. It's like he knew when I was going to make my move,where I was going to make my move and _**how **_I was going to make my move." Lizzie could tell he was exhausted and then she saw a pink hedgehog with an orange hedgehog headed in a certain direction. Trash and Lizzie followed the hedgehogs carefully when they stopped in front of a random house and they watched the pink hedgehog pound on the door with a hammer…

Inside the house,Sonic knew that pounding from anywhere and he went into hiding mode as Amy blasted through the 10x as pissed off at Sonic for missing a supposed "hang out time" that Sonic was _**COMPLETELY**_ unaware of and had **_NO_** idea about. Lizzie and Trash hid in a nearby bush and watched and waited 3 seconds to see what happen next… and then they saw Sonic fly out of the house and then roll repeatedly and then he hit the windshield of Tails' race car,making Tails pissed off at Amy and then 10 seconds later Amy and Firen walk out.

Amy was pissing them off and getting the way of their work. What gives? What happened to the Amy Rose that chased Sonic around and claim she was his girl friend? No answers were forth coming as Sonic fell to the ground. No sooner than he got up from the ground, Sonic walked BACK into the house and and said "Tails,you GOTTA do something to keep Amy out of the house!" Tails replied with "Sonic,we'll deal with Amy later. Right now,YOU have a girl to save and I have facts and fiction to sort through!" Sonic wanted to say that they couldn't if Amy kept coming into the house and trashing up… only to be reminded he had to save Ally still.

After they heard Tails say that and watched Sonic go into the house saying Tails' name,Lizzie looked at Thrash and said "That house," and walked over carefully, "is the one we're looking for." Thrash followed wielding his sword and shield in case any more robots or badnicks came. Fortunately for him,none came. Seeing the door blown off was a shock to Lizzie as Tails walked over and asked "Hi! My name's Tails,and who are you?" immediate;y answering she said "My name's Lizzie Toms. I'm a cat. and that's Thrash."

Sonic,who was laying down on the couch because his quills,already hurt from the rough 3 beatings he had taken in past 4 days,the first one being from Firen who sent him into a kitchen door and adding insult to injury Sonic took an extra pounding when his face met a wall with a waiter coming out with food,added with the extra 2 poundings he took from Amy's Piko Piko hammer yesterday and today,one pound sending him into a wall and the other sent him into the windshield of Tails' race car,which looked like an Indy Car,Sonic had every right to lay down. as response he waved and said "Nice to meet you both. I'm Sonic."

"Why is he laying down on ice packs?" Lizzie asked and Tails said "Sonic's had a rough 4 days and took 3 beatings in the past 4 days and it all started on Saturday." Thrash commented "Since Today's Tuesday,I'll assume he got one on Monday and the other came on Saturday,am I right?" Tails nodded and added "Not to mention on Sunday he couldn't do anything to save Ally." Lizzie turned her head to Tails and asked him "How do you know Ally?" Tails answered with a smile "She moved in next door to me and I took her cookies and milk. She's my new friend. Also,Sonic has a…" he was about to say crush on Ally and everyone listened with interest but…

Sonic said it RIGHT before Tails did. "A crush on her. We **ALL **know I like Ally now." Lizzie looked at Sonic and asked 'Sonic,what about this Amy girl? Ally mentioned her while we were in Eggman's base." Sonic simply said "Amy? No way! I'm _**NOT**_ going to spend my time with a girl who **_POUNDS_** me into walls and windshields or says 'I ruin dates' when I _**SAVE **_her from Dummy McRobobrain's grips!" Tails looked over at Sonic and said "Dummy McRobobrain? That's a new one. I gotta remember to take notes of all the insulting names Sonic calls Robotnick. I'll count 'Egghead' and 'Eggman' as 2 insults." Everyone laughed at the name "Dummy McRobobrain," except Sonic,who just wanted to have Ally in his arms. Sonic closed his eyes and drifted to sleep and had a dream...


	6. Sonic's Dream

Sonic woke up on the beach where he first met Ally and he saw her standing next to him,wearing her pink bikini,she smiled and she said to him "Hi sweetie. I brought you chili dogs." Sonic immediately sat up saying "Whoa! you know how to make my day," taking one after seeing the plate. Ally simply giggled and sat in Sonic's lap as she took a chili dog for herself. Sonic watched the sun set with Ally and said "It's beautiful. It's even more beautiful with you." Ally blushed as she finished her chili dog.

Sonic finished his chili dog as he watched the sunset,waiting for the right moment to tell Ally how much she meant to him,but it seemed like Ally knew how much she did,because she told Sonic "I know how much it means for you to have me,I can tell it in your sparkling and very charming green eyes." Sonic immediately blushed and Ally leaned closed and said to as she got her lips up to his "I wanted to do this went we first met Sonic,but I didn't get the chance to because I was taken from you and I was going to after I kissed your cheek." Sonic simply smiled and said "Well,I'm right here and there's no one else around so I think a kiss sounds nice right now." and RIGHT as they were about to kiss…

Robtnick sent his entire army,Metal Sonic included,to keep Sonic busy while he kidnapped Ally. Sonic saw them coming and told Ally to run. Ally obeyed without any questions or hesitations. Sonic prepared a fight when he saw a sword laying on the ground and he picked it up,knowing all to well he didn't have any formal sword training,so he put it down and went into high speed combat mode. While Sonic was busy dealing with badnicks,Ally got kidnapped by Robotnick. Sonic finished off Metal Sonic in a sword fight,Metal Sonic challenged him,and ran after Robotnick,jumping onto an umbrella and going skyward did a flip kick that sent Robotnick's machine flying and Ally headed to the sand.

Sonic went falling after her and holding her in his arms as he landed on the ground feet first. Ally opened her eyes to see she was in Sonic's arms and he said to her "Sorry our date got ruined." Ally looked at Sonic and said "Don't be sorry,Sonic. I'm having a great time." Sonic saw the moon rise and then knelt down and drew a heart with his finger. In that heart he wrote "S+A" and Ally playfully tackled him and they fell with Ally on top of Sonic it finally was going to happen… they were gonna kiss and it was gonna be amazing,Sonic knew it,Ally put her lips up to Sonic's lips again and right as they were gonna kiss…

Sonic woke up from his nap 3 hours later as Tails said "Hey! You're awake Sonic! How are you feeling now?" Sonic looked at Tails and said "I'm pain free for starts and for seconds,I'm feeling hungry." he said as he got off the couch and Thrash walked in with a microchip that came from his watch in his left hand and his shield in his right hand saying "This ninjabot sure knows his fighting skills. My watch filmed his every move in 3 different styles of fighting." Shadow walked in with files of the ninjabot Robotnick created and Sonic read each and very file Tails and Shadow had.


	7. A New Way To Train

Silver and Shadow were in the backyard doing spy training and martial arts fighting while Thrash was talking to Sonic about training in sword fighting and Sonic said "Sword fighting? why would I need to do THAT?" Thrash held the microchip and said "This chip has the fight I did. It recorded the whole fight and you WILL want to watch the whole fight in all 3 phases of the fight." Shortly after Thrash put the chip into the slot on Tails' TV/CPU,Thrash and Sonic soon sat down on the couch and Lizzie walked in and sat down in Thrash's lap and Thrash gave her a back rub. Lizzie smiled as she watched the battle again. Thrash was about to kiss Lizzie's neck when she gave him the "Not right now" look but smiled to tell Thrash she appreciated the gestures.

Sonic watched every phase of the battle from the martial arts fighting styles of Kung Fu and Karate where Thrash would whoop the ninjabot's metal butt and send him sliding across the ground… only to get back up and start phase 2 of the fight being projectiles fight where it was ninja stars V.S boomerangs only to be disappointed because the ninja stars sent Thrash flying and smacking him into the wall and then Thrash falls to the ground front first. "That looked worse seeing it in real life time during the fight." Lizzie said as she watched the TV/CPU screen

Sonic was about to turn it off and hand the chip back to Thrash when he stopped and stared. the screen showed Thrash getting back up and wielding his sword,that very sharp and sword with a very jagged attacking side. '_He managed to get his watch to record the full fight blow by blow_. _How did he manage to get the watch to record the whole fight_?' and then he saw the ninja's sword. Sonic noticed it was a samurai sword. The sword fight was a dead heat,each fighter counting blow for blow and counter for counter,and the entire time he focused on both fighters swords and then he saw the winning move : Thrash blocked a sword swing,did a counter swing,and bashed the ninjabot with his shield and then he left with Lizzie. Sonic was heavily impressed.

So was Robotnick. He was more impressed with how good his robot was at sword fighting. Ally was wondering how Thrash did that fighting too. How was he so good? What's his secret? Who trained him? Where was he when he trained? Why was Thrash so good fighting with swords?  
>Robotnick watched the fight and realized that not only did he make a strong robotic ninja,not only did he watch and understand his robot's weakness,he also knew the sword fighting was fantastic but he could do a lot to improve the sword fighting and fine tune it. "That was only a test run." Robotnick said to Ally as he took a bite of his sandwich. Robotnick kept eating and watching the footage and Ally was wondering to herself "Will Sonic ever save me?"<p>

Meanwhile at Tails' house,Sonic and Thrash in the backyard getting ready for a sword fight that Sonic . Sonic was holding the sword he saw a few times and Thrash was holding his sword. The fight was super short. Partly because Sonic was new to sword fighting and partly because the sword was weak. Thrash looked at the sword and said "Well,it's time to make a sword for you Sonic." so they went back into the house at the _**EXACT**_ same moment as Amy walked in… and she wasn't alone,she had Firen with her. And Sonic,as he did 4 of the last 5 days,got a pounding and then she left,and this time,she gave Sonic a pounding for no reason. Sonic got back up and he was in pain. "What's her deal?" Thrash asked.

Sonic explained all the hard truth facts of what Amy's deal is as put ice packs on the couch and laid down on it. Thrash listened to the story of Sonic's past 5 days since Saturday and when Sonic was finally done,Thrash asked "You like Ally? She used to date Firen before he dumped her for another girl. Ally said the girl was pink and wore a red dress." Sonic immediately said "That's Amy he's got! I show no pity when she turns around and cheats on him!" Lizzie knew Sonic wasn't kidding when he said that and judged by what he said,Amy dated Sonic and then cheated on him. She felt bad for Sonic but she could find the words to tell Sonic she did.

Sonic got off the couch 10 minutes later as Thrash designed a sword fit not only to Sonic's fighting style,but also a sword that Sonic would easily know was his. Tails was repairing his windshield and once he was don with that,he worked on a new thing for Sonic. Lizzie and Thrash designed the sword that was gonna be for Sonic. Thrash added his signature jagged attack blade and made the blade a shiny gold color. Lizzie added a handle that came from the Medieval Ages with a hint of pirate somehow. Soon Thrash and Tails set to work crafting the swords like blacksmiths and Tails sharpened the blade. Shortly after crafting,Lizzie painted the blade of the sword gold and the handle was metallic blue.

Dr. Robotnick was making fine tunes to his ninjabot. with the success of the prototype,one day,he would make an army of ninjabots and he knew good bots became his army to do his bidding. On top of the robotic ninjas,he made more mechs where he made his botmobile more compatible with all of his mechs. Ally watched Robotnick build his robot and fine tune it because it was all she could do and Robotnick knew it. He offered her freedom but Thrash ruined that chance for her. She would wait for Sonic to save however long that may be. Even if it was one more week of this torture Robotnick was putting her through because of his robotic ninjas.

Sonic was given his sword the next day and Sonic and Thrash went to the back yard where the sword fight was a lot better,not to mention Sonic trained under Thrash and was able to pull off combos and counters and even learned finishers. Sonic smiled for the first time since Ally was kidnapped. He learned to use the sword. Thrash knew it was time to give Sonic a shield. Tails gave Sonic ceramic titanium disks. Shadow taught Sonic martial arts. Lizzie told Sonic what Ally likes and doesn't like in a guy. Silver gave Sonic a cool headset complete with a blue eye piece that would scan the area for badnicks. Tails gave Sonic a watch that had a radar and could also shield Sonic if his main shield broke.

Ally looked up at the ceiling unknowing if Sonic was going to save her,she was lonely,sad,and in tears while Robotnick fine tuned his ninjarobot. As Robotnick walked over to Ally and said to her "Cheer up,Sonic will come one day." and then he ordered the ninjabot to spy on Sonic and his friends adding a microchip that would allow the ninjabot to copy and scan everyone's abilities,except Thrash's skills. The ninjabot departed to go spy on Sonic… that is IF the ninjabot could find Sonic and his friends first… as the ninjabot searched until it found a ninja dojo. Strange. why would _**THAT**_ be here? The ninjabot walked in and copied and scanned the ninjas movements and then left and returned to Robotnick's base now knowing the movements of a true ninja and acquiring the speed,stealth,and the way of the ninja. Robotnick was _**WAY**_ more than pleased with what the ninjabot found and meanwhile at Tails' house…

Sonic was training to use his sword,shield,and watch to the best of his abilities while keeping his fast paced style of fighting. Tails and Silver anticipated another fight between Sonic and Thrash was inevitable and apparently Rouge the bat was spying,she was a spy and a treasure hunter who was sending info back to Robotnick and Robotnick watched the footage Rouge was relaying and then Ally looked at the screen she couldn't believe her eyes… it was Thrash and Sonic! They were going to have a sword fight! '_But Tails told me Sonic NEVER fights with a sword_. _But I do have to admit Sonic is hot when he holds one._' the ninjabot watched the fight too so it could learn Sonic's battle tactics and moves. The one trouble with this was although it was good idea to copy and scan Sonic's battle tactics,Sonic was an unpredictable fighter,meaning the ninjabot _**KNEW **_the moves… it wouldn't know _**WHEN**_ Sonic made the moves he had. Thrash and Sonic stared each other down.

The fight was about to start. everyone who had interest in the fight,Ally included,kept their eyes on Sonic,Thrash was well rested from his first fight with the ninjabot and the ninjabot knew Thrash's every move. Tails walked to center of the arena and looked at Sonic and Thrash. he knew the moment his hands went down a sword fight would commence. Sonic looked at Thrash,anticipating a blow out where Thrash wins. Sonic got into battle position and prepared to fight thrash,even though he thought he was gonna lose. Thrash said before the fight began "This is the new way to train."


	8. Sonic VS Thrash : An Unforgetable Fight

Tails looked at the clock as he yelled "3…2…1… GO!" Once Sonic and Thrash heard the word"go" the fight started in a martial arts round 1. Sonic and Thrash fought their way to the conclusion of round 1 that Thrash dueled even with Sonic in a hand-to hand-fight,Thrash's quick but strategic styles we a match for Sonic fast-paced,breakdance fighting style. Not only was Sonic being watched by his friends and foes,he's going toe to toe with Thrash,the new kid who whooped a ninja robot's metallic rear end and saved a girl. Just lovely. Sonic was drained after that and thank goodness a projectile fight was coming up and Sonic felt like an upper hand on this matchup. What little did Sonic know is that he was in for another tight fight as Thrash had made himself a new throwing weapons : laser disks. Sonic wasn't prepared for this fight. In Robotnick's base,Sonic moves were scanned and successfully copied by the ninjabot as Ally thought '_Wow,Sonic's got skills. Where did he learn to do those moves_?' Robotnick and the ninjabot were ready to watch round 2 between Sonic and Thrash…

Sonic and Thrash knew how to win : knock your foe out of the ring. If they were STILL in the battle arena after the 3rd round,a 4th round would be induced where all 3 combat styles would be used. Okay,now go to round 2 after a fast 5 minute refreshment period. Sonic and Thrash knew what their throwing projectiles could do. but Sonic could use his close range combat weapons… but so could Thrash… move on to the fight,projectiles tossed at each other even close range clashes and sparks flew in every direction and the round ended up being another draw. "Dang!" Thrash said as he sat down for the beak. Sonic looked up and wished this fight would end soon. The ninjabot collected these moves as well. Robotnick knew that this was going to be the greatest robot he ever created.

Oh,that's fine,they tired up in rounds 1 and 2,no big deal. Go to round 3 : sword fighting. Sonic got back up after a 10 minute break and then wielded his sword and his shield : a neon blue circular shield with a neon yellow lightning bolt in the center. Thrash got up at the same time Sonic did and wielded his sword and shield : a neon orange circular shield with a neon green square in the center. Alright,go to round 3 : Sonic and Trash were dead even,blow by blow and counter by counter… the fight seemed to go on forever but both combatants did create a move everyone thought was the winning move. Everyone cheered when they realized the fight wasn't over yet and the combatants kept on going at each other until the end of the round.

Thrash's move went like this : Sonic swung his sword and Thrash blocked and then countered with a shield hit, sending Sonic sliding across the floor and everyone thought it was over… until Sonic stopped with his left heel out of the ring. So Sonic ran back towards Thrash and the fight continued. 20 seconds later,Sonic did this sick move : Thrash swung his sword and Sonic did a tornado attack where he spun like a high speed top and then did an insane attack where he bashed Thrash with a shield and then sent his right heel out the arena,only to have Thrash come back for the final 30 seconds of the sword fight. From her prison,Ally looked at the screen Robotnick and his ninjabot were watching,what little did Ally know is the ninjabot was copying and scanning Sonic's every single move and having no trouble with no problems at all. Ally wanted to see was Sonic,she wanted to fall into his arms,she wanted to kiss him… but she knew she would have to wait…

After a 15 minute break it was time for the 4th and,Sonic and Thrash knew it what that meant : Sudden Death. The final showdown for this fight wa to use all 3 fighting styles. Once Tails hollered "GO," the fight was on and once again it was a close match starting with close martial arts match immediately followed by the disk fight and then the epic sword fight to finish it all off. Once again,each fight was evenly matched punch by punch,kick by kick,swing by swing,and counter by counter,block by block. Everyone kept watching on as Sonic kept trading blows evenly and then after 30 minutes of clashing with disks,swords,and martial arts,Sonic at LONG last,pulled off a move that proved to be the winning move.

It started with Sonic blocking a sword swing from Thrash,followed by a sword swing that countered Thrash's swing,while Thrash was recovering from Sonic's counter swing,Sonic tossed a titanium ceramic disk and then topped it off with a floor sweep,Thrash fell out of the battle arena. It was over. Sonic won,Thrash got up and congratulated Sonic for a good fight. In Robotnick's base Ally watched Sonic in shock,but the ninjabot was more than pleased,all data of Thrash and Sonic have been collected. Robotnick knew to anticipate an incoming raid from Sonic at any moment and to have the ninjabot ready for it when he did. So Robotnick classically packed his stuff ,rounded his badnicks up,reallocated to one of his many back up bases. Knowing Sonic would come,Robotnick left the ninjabot behind to face Sonic and Ally for Sonic to attempt to save his girl.

Sonic knew the fight was over,and so was his training. Sonic and Thrash shared high fives and knew an air board race would be lined up one day.  
>Thrash knew it was a good time to get over to Lizzie and kiss her… but everyone was tired,so was Thrash they went to bed and the night was over except for Robotnick's base...<p>

The next morning at breakfast,Silver handed the tape over to Tails who sent to the Smash Brawl officials,but Silver and Tails didn't tell Sonic that he was,and he wanted it to be a surprise for Sonic when he found out he would be going back to the Smash Brawl Tournament. Tails closed his eyes and remembered when they watched Sonic go to the finals in his first tournament only to be topped by Link,the champion of Hyrule,and then having a blast watching Link beat Crazy Hand and Master Hand. Tails put the tape in the mail and he walked back in just as Sonic came down and Lizzie and Trash were making breakfast for everyone.

Shortly after a great and delicious breakfast of French toast,Sonic,Tails,Knuckles,Sliver,Blaze,Thrash,Lizzie,Shadow,and Maria were planning and coordinating the raid of Robotnick's base. Once they settled on the teams,they divided into their respective teams which looked like this : Sonic would be teamed with Tails and Knuckles,Shadow would team up with Maria,Thrash would team up with Lizzie,Silver and Blaze.

They got into their respective teams,grabbed their weapons,and headed out to the base of Dr. Ivo Robotnick and prepared for a raid. But it left Tails and Thrash asking questions of there own,the main ones being 1) Would Sonic be headed back to the Smash Brawl Tournament,2) what if this raid goes sour,3) Would Ally and Sonic survive date number one,4) Is the ninjabot there,and more importantly 5) are Dr. Robotnick and Ally at the base? Tails and Thrash had no answers for the answers they had even as they arrive to the base of Dr. Ivo Robotnick.


	9. Saving Ally

Tails blasted the door open with a bomb and they split up,looking for valuables like rings and the chaos emeralds. As they searched,and not finding anything of value in the process,one by one the team as a whole disappeared only randomly appear in front of the door that Tails blew up. Thrash and Tails knew what was up but only Tails had the bravery to say it "Robotnick set this up. He wants Sonic and Sonic only. Sonic,if you hear me,it's all up to you! We'll wait for you out front!" "Copy that Tails! I see nothing of value and I see no badnicks either." Tails gave everyone the report when Shadow said "He's got a 50/50 chance of winning and a 50/50 chance of losing. It turns out Metal Sonic's not the only one who can copy and replicate abilities."

Sonic looked around and realized that he had made it to the control room. He started searching for Ally and when she saw him for the first time in 6 days,she thought she was dreaming. She called out his name and Sonic came running over to her at her voice. Sonic smiled and so did Ally. But the moment was cut short when Robotnicks voice came up "Awwwwww this is too cute Sonic! I'm impressed you came back for the girl! But what about Amy? How will she feel about this?" Sonic,who was sick,tired,and fed up with the whole SonAmy bit by this point he let his anger show and he aimed it to Robotnick.

"Listen Dummy McRobobrain! Amy's got someone else and she's whacked me senseless more times than I care to count! If there's ANY girl I want,I choose Ally." He looked at Ally and his green eyes locked on her yellow eyes and he said to her "Ally,no matter what,you will always be my lovely princess." Ally blushed and gave Sonic a flirty look that told him she was in love with him. Sonic shot back and smile that told Ally he wanted to be her boyfriend,Sonic took Ally's hand and he was about to kiss it when…

***WHACK!*** Sonic was sent flying into a wall by a well timed floor sweep that was followed by Robotnick's manic of evil laugh followed "Ahhh Sonic," Robotnick said he said after the evil maniac laugh,"allow me to introduced you to my new robot : the Ninjabot." Sonic pulled his sword and shield out,ready for a fight and Robotnick said "Oh… my… I didn't see this coming… Well Sonic how about a wager? If my ninjabot wins,my ninjabot brings your new girlfriend to me. But if you win,you get to take her home with you." Sonic knew better than to accept this,it was a trap. He learned his lessons from the past.

But Ally Didn't know what was going on and she said "Sonic? do it. For me. If you love me…" Sonic knew he loved her. But now he was faced with an impossible choice : fight, possibly lose and possibly lose Ally and never see her again for another 6 days… or try and save the girl he loved and stay follow the ninjabot to Robotnick's new base. He made the choice of accepting the bet and just hoped he was right. RObotnick smirked "Oh ho ho ho! This will be a fight worth watching." and all cameras turned to Sonic and the ninjabot,every screen showed the fight and now everyone around the universe was watching. "Now the WHOLE universe has their eyes on you,Sonic!"

Both combatants knew the rules : Robotnick yells fight,the combatants fight 3 rounds round 1 : hand to hand combat round 2 : throwing projectiles,round 3 : sword fight if neither combatant got knocked out of the battle arena,then a 4th is the K.O round where the first one out of the ring loses. Sonic and the ninjabot faced each other and prepared for a fight and once Robotnick yelled "Fight," it was over in 3.5 seconds when Sonic did a floor sweep. No need for rounds 2,3,or 4! Sonic won! It SHOCKED Robotnick who thought it would be his ninjabot who would win.

Sonic did his break dancing and then said when he was done "I win! Now YOU gotta hold up your end of the bargain Baldy McNoaseHair!" Robotnick laughed "Liked I ever do Sonic!" And with a snap of his fingers the ninjabot grabbed Ally and left and Sonic followed in hot pursuit,enraged at Robotnick and the ninjabot. The ninjabot,with the knowledge and stealth of a ninja,successfully got away from Sonic while heading to Robotnick's new base. Sonic walked back to Tails disappointed and upset. As they went back to Tails' house,Sonic told Thrash and Tails that he came close to saving her,only to lose the ninjabot. Tails obviously knew what that meant : the ninjabot lives up to real ninjas reputation of being "shadow warriors" and because Sonic is faster,used stealth and the ninja sense to escape possible detection.

Later that night,Tails explained to Sonic how they were mysteriously teleported to the front of the base and Sonic simply said "That's weird. But that won't help me get Ally back," as he ate a cheeseburger. Tails knew Sonic wasn't gonna let Ally go nor does he want to lose Ally to a Robotnick. After dinner,Shadow and Maria went out to catch a movie,Tails and Lizzie went to work on air boards and race cars and planes. Silver and Blaze went upstairs to their rooms to watch TV,Knuckles searched for Master Emerald pieces on the radar system in his room. Sonic and Thrash talked about Lizzie and Ally,Sonic was talking about how he came close to kissing Ally's hand and Thrash said "Yeah,I could tell in your voice something went wrong. While we were watching my fight I wanted to kiss Lizzie's neck. So I know how you feel about a good moment getting killed." Sonic looked to the sky and saw a shooting star,and he made the wish that Ally would be right next to him in the morning. Ally saw that star too,and wished Sonic would be there to save her from Robotnick's evil hands. Sonic labeled the first attempt of saving Ally a fail.


	10. Robotnick's Radio Announcment

A full week had past since Sonic had seen Ally and it showed as he picked up his electric guitar and looked for songs that he wanted to play when he was with Ally; however,he put the guitar down and saw a phone and looked at it. It was a phone. On the phone screen was a note. Where did it come from? How did he get this phone? what was on the note? This wasn't Sonic's phone. Sonic_** NEVER**_ had a phone. But that wasn't all. He saw a piece of paper and ANOTHER phone. Sonic looked confused with no answers coming form anyone and Robotnick gone with no trace. So he read the note. It simply said : "**Sonic,I love you. girlfriend,Ally 3 :*** " Sonic simply set the note down and picked his guitar again and played "Holding onto Heaven" by Nickelback followed by "Life Life" by Crush 40.

After a hours of playing,Sonic went and laid down the couch. He wanted music. It was his go-to thing when he had nothing else. Sonic started rocking out as "Let's Get It Started" by the Black Eyed Peas. Sonic started by bobbing his head when the bass guitar started. Then he broke out into full-force break dancing. He was having fun. Something he hadn't done since Ally was kidnapped. When the sing ended,he had a smile on his face and a gleam in his eye… Sonic was in a battle pose. He had his sword in hand once he was done dancing. His smile had a determined look to it as he said "I'm coming for Ally,Robotnick. You HAVE been warned!" That's when the DJ's voice came on.

"Hey everyone out there in Radio land and TV world! We're rocking on 96.1 KLIT FM and channel 96 on your TV and it's Maxx Amp! How's your Saturday going? You all know my voice from your drive home show known as Ampl-ified and the morning show! Today we have a special guest who has a special announcement and also I was forced to or get my show cancelled. Well dude,spotlight's yours. Who are you and what's up?" The figure at the mic had a voice know all to familiar by Sonic. "Ahhhh Allow me to introduce myself. My name's Dr. Ivo Robotnick and I have a special announcment to make!" Sonic had a bad feeling about this. Just what does he have planned? everyone in the house… check that… EVERYONE in the world listened to this as Robotnick said "I'm holding a tournament next week to determine the ultimate fighter is."

Sonic went up to his room and grabbed the phone next to the note Ally wrote for him and got back to the radio when he heard "Sonic I know you're listening,and I have a present for you! And for all who are listening,I have a challenge : the winner of the tournament will face against the ultimate challenge in my ninjabot and you'll get a prize of an amazing trophy and bragging rights,and a free tour of the Robotnick factory and how I build my robots,and a flashy new car. But if Sonic makes it to the ninjabot fight,He's got something different…" Robotnick was cut off by a phone call and Max said "we got a caller! Line 1,you're on Amped up weekend!"

"Yo, Eggman!" Robotnick knew THAT voice but Robotnick chose to stay quiet and let the caller speak more and Maxx said "Dude,what's up and who are you?" Robotnick knew darn well it was Sonic and the voice said "Maxx! Hey,big fan of your shows! Sonic's my name." Maxx smiled "Thanks man now what's up. got any questions for Robotnick?" Sonic knew what he was about to ask would be on TV and radio,but he didn't care and he was mad at Robotnick "Yeah I got one : Where's my girl Ally?" Robotnick said "Oh,well,as the evil genius I am,I have a special prize for you Sonic. If you win the fight against my ninjabot,that is IF you make it,I got an air board,a car,2 pairs of shoes,a trophy,a unique throwing weapon and your girl." Maxx looks at Robotnick shocked "Dude,Not cool! I know you're evil and all but I didn't think you were THIS evil!" Tails knew Sonic would do anything he could within the rules to win and save Ally.

Maxx said as Robotnick seat there "In spirit of the tournament,Sega-verse, we got tickets to the big show next week! We're giving out tickets to the tournament! How we're gonna get you there is simple : we're gonna play a battle song once every hour all week until the day of the tournament! I'll be at the tournament all tournament long." Robotnick added "And to be a man of honor,I'm inviting the best of the best Sega-verse fighters." Of course,Sonic said to Maxx Amp "Hey,Max,I'm a huge fan of your stuff so can you get us all pumped up for the tournament with 'What I'm Made Of' By Crush 40?" Maxx said "No prob man. Great talking to ya,Sonic. And thanks for being a fan."

Once Dr. Robotnick left,Maxx said to the radio listeners once Robotnick was out of hearing range of Maxx's voice : "Well,I'm glad Robot McDummy is gone. Special request by Sonic we got 'What I'm Made Of' for him and we're gonna follow it up by one of my personal fav tracks to jam to 'This Means War' by Nickelback." Sonic absolutely loved upbeat songs and he signed up for the tournament. In fact,Max loved the roster line up he was naming the current official tournament roster with the following fighters once he printed it and it read the following fighters names : Sonic,Shadow,Silver,Tails,Knuckles,Thrash,Blaze,Jet,Storm,Firen,Wave,Epsio,Vector, Gamma E-123, Rouge, Amy, Firen, Lizzie, Scrouge, Espio, Thrash, Ninjabot, and Metal Sonic.

The next day the entire UNIVERSE heard about this and everyone bought tickets to the Sega-verse's tournament,appropriately named Sega All-Star Smack Down,and the tickets sold out in 1 second flat with 5 V.I.P. tickets being giving away by KLIT,Sega-verse's radio station. Sonic was training. But this was the most insane thing Robotnick has planned up by far. Next to the X-World Grand Prix,this was the craziest thing ever planned by the crazy evil doc. Sonic didn't know what Robotnick had planned nor did care. He was out to get Ally and save her from Robotnick's evil grips.

Sonic would train every day of the week. '_I do want to go back to the Smash Brawl Tournament though_,' he thought to himself. He didn't want to stop playing guitar the entire week he was training. But he ALWAYS put his friends before anything else. The night before the tournament,Sonic and Thrash were talking about Ally and Lizzie as Sonic was looking at the stars as Thrash said "You really love Ally don't you?" Sonic only nodded and said to Thrash "Yeah,I do love her and I want to tell her that."

'_As much as I love Ally and as much as I wanna kiss her,it feels weird to say that_,' Sonic thought to himself and added to what he was saying, "I'm also hoping to go back to the Smash Brawl Tournament." Sonic explained how to get in and Thrash said "Sounds fun to watch,would love to go one year." Sonic said "Maybe this'll be the year you get to go. Take Lizzie along,call it a date and have a good time." Thrash said,"yeah I will do that. But I DO know for a fact,you want Ally to watch you in action." Sonic nodded kinda embarrassed. Thrash got up and said to Sonic as he stared at the moon "should get rest Sonic. you gotta crazy tournament ahead of you." he said as he jumped off. Sonic looked up and closes his eyes. As he lied there with his eyes open,he said "I love you Ally. Sweet dreams." Sonic saw a meteor that he mistook for shooting star,and he made a wish upon it.


	11. Countdown to the Tournament

Thrash woke up at 4 a.m and went down to the kitchen knowing full well it was Saturday. Who could blame him? It was tournament day. It started at 12 P.M. 8 hours away He knew for a fact the ENTIRE video game universe was gonna watch. It was gonna be on radio,live streamed,on TV,and even had an online bracket that updated after each match. It had him worried. Sonic looked up at the sky. He didn't sleep at all last night. He never sleeps at night. If he did,his speed would be gone. He jumped off the roof and landed on the ground and then walked into the house looking for food.

Thrash looked over and said "Hey,man. thought you were asleep." Sonic shook his head. "Nah,sleep slows me down. So I don't sleep." Thrash said "Makes sense if you're the fastest. Hey, have you seen the roster for the tournament?" Tails walked in hearing Thrash and Sonic talking and said "We're all in this tournament. The only reason we join is because we think Robotnick has a trapped planned up for this one." As Tails started making breakfast,he added "Not to mention,Robotnick's possibly made adjustments to his ninjabot. Sonic,if you make to the match against the robot,you gotta be fast and strategic."

3 hours later breakfast was ready and everyone at Tails' house was getting ready to eat when they heard a knock on the door. Sonic knew it was Amy Rose,The same Amy Rose who beat him around senseless and got mad at him for supposedly ruining their date. But he also knew that it wasn't pounding or slamming. It was knocking. Just light taps on the door. Tails walked over to the door,and lo and behold,it was Amy and her boyfriend Firen. But they weren't mad at Sonic,instead,they were feeling… remorse for what they did. Sonic came over cautiously as Firen lowered his head and closed his eyes and Amy was in tears.

"Sonic,I'm sorry for what I did to you. Will you forgive me?" Firen added "I should've stopped her when I had the chance." Sonic nodded and said "Well,alright,I'll forgive you both. Hey,we're having breakfast right now. want food?" Firen said "Thanks but no thanks. I'm taking Amy to our favorite restaurant." With that,they left. Sonic walked in and then Sonic and the gang headed to the battle arena after the dishes were cleaned and everyone had their weapons and they left. At 9:00 A.M. Sonic and the gang was training,just as Amy and Firen showed up and joined the training session.

Maxx Amp arrived there at 11 A.M and he had his morning show co-worker Lilly Pod showed up and they set up the stage,the desk,monitors, cd players, microphones,antenna,iPods,and their cameras up. Lilly,a red hedgehog who wore green shoes,black short,orange hair,red gloves,bracelets,gray belt,purple hair band,gold heart necklace,had blue eyes,and she wore a white shirt that let be kind of a show off. Maxx Amp was a yellow hedgehog who wore a shirt with blue sleeves,tattered blue jeans,orange air board rider boots,head phones,a gray belt complete with a phone case in which he carries his phone in,and he wears red and gray gloves,and wears black and blue bands on his wrists. Maxx said to Lilly "It kinda sucks Ally got kidnapped. And the strange thing is,I never met Ally."

Lilly was confused but she went along with what Maxx was talking about by saying "Maxx,I know you're worried but you do need to lighten up. It's a beautiful day. Sunshine,blue skies,music,fun,games,and a tournament,the ENTIRE gaming universe is coming to see this! I mean sure,it's being held by an evil guy. But we get to be in spotlight for the day,in fact we were the head lines all week!" Maxx looked up at Lily as he was wiring up the set with mice and cameras and he said "yeah,you're right Lilly. But I have no doubt in my mind that this tournament is going to be a blast!" Lilly nodded in agreement. Dr. Robotnick showed up at 11:30 A.M with Metal Sonic,his ninjabot. The fans showed up to the massive arena. They were cheering,screaming,hollering,and once the stadium doors opened and they filed in one and they all sat down and Robotnick greeted everyone.

"Welcome you the tournament everyone! My name is Dr. Ivo Robotnick and I would like be the first to welcome you all to the Sega All-Stars Smack Down Tournament! I would also like to explain the layout of the tournament : everyone's going into a 4 round fight,unless you get knocked out of the ring. First round is a martial arts fight,the second round is a throwing projectile fight,the 3rd round is a sword fight,and if both combatants survive the first 3,the 4th round uses all fighting styles. Winners will advance and the losers will be eliminated. Now who's ready for the all-star line up?"

The fans erupted into cheers as 2 new voices came on the P.A "What's going on? This is Maxx Amp from 96.1 KLIT FM!" Maxx said with energy and Lilly followed it up with "And this is Lilly Pod form KLIT and we got the all-star line up! Let's give a warm welcome to : Ulala, Hotsuma, Akira Yuki, NiGHTS, Dural, Sarah Bryant, Alex Kidd, Pai Chan, Jacky Bryant, Beat, Gum, Kage Maru, Reala, Amigo, and Ryo Hazuki!"

Everyone cheered as the fighters that were announced walked to the center stage. Maxx was energized and he said "I have the 2nd half of the line up! Give it up for : Shadow, Silver, Tails, Knuckles,Thrash, Blaze,Jet, Storm, Firen,Wave,Epsio,Vector, Gamma E-123, Rouge, Amy, Firen, Lizzie, Scrouge, Espio, Metal Sonic, Thrash, Ninjabot, and Sonic!" The crowd went berserk as the remaining fighters took the stage. Sonic looked up and saw the cage that had Ally in it. Then he looked at the crowd that was there. He was ready. No turning back at this point. It was 11:59 P.M,the Sega All-Stars Smack Down tournament was about to begin and at exactly 12:00 P.M Robotnick said "Let the Tournament begin! Match 1 : Alex Kidd V.S NiGHTS!" The stage cleared leaving Alex and NiGHTS on the stage. It had finally begun.


	12. Sega All-Stars Smack Down Tournament

The Round 1 set up looked so good it looked like Sonic was a heavy under dog and the others were way better than he was. In fact,that's EXACTLY what it was. The others were better than Sonic. Match 1 was Alex Kidd V.S NiGHTS,and it only took 2 minutes in round 1 for NiGHTS to win with a kick to Alex's face. Maxx added insult to injury by saying "Dude! Alex will feel THAT one in the morning! NiGHTS wins the match!" Match 2 was Thrash V.S Pai Chan and Thrash nearly had it won with 7 minutes left in the first round before Pai sent him the other way and just pushed him out of the arena with her foot. Match 3 was Jet the Hawk V.S Beat and Jet had the advantage in every single category, but Beat was able to stay in the fighting arena until 1 second was left on the clock when Jet kicked Beat out and won.

Match 4 was Amy V.S Hotsuma and at first glance,Amy had no chance of victory. But Amy nearly won and was about to use her Piko Piko hammer to win … until Hotsuma fought back and darn near killed Amy and she was sent to the hospital. Firen chose to fight on for Amy. He had every right to be mad and as he looked at the matches he saw his match was up next and he was going to be facing Sarah Bryant. Match 5 : Sarah Bryant V.S Firen and Firen was wanting to go to round 3 to avenge Amy, but he had to get through round 1 first… but that wasn't going to happen because Sarah whooped Firen's rear end every way she could and won 5 minutes into the match. Alright go to match 6 : Jacky Bryant V.S Epsio and long story short, Espio won thanks to clever strategy as the clock hit three 0s on it.

Round 1 of the tournament was going by it looked like round 2 would be set way earlier than Robotnick expected. What the officials had so far for round 2 was match 1) NiGHTS V.S Pai Chan, Match 2) Jet the Hawk V.S Hotsuma and match 3 was Espio V.S Sarah Bryant. The officials went back to work by watching the rest of round 1. Match 7 of round 1 was Metal Sonic V.S Ryo Hazuki and Metal Sonic's uncanny ability to copy his opponents moves didn't work out to well for him and Ryo won. Match 8 was Gum V.S Tails and Tails had to work extremely to win at the end of round 1,but nevertheless,Tails did win. Go to Match 9 between Reala and Knuckles and Knuckles had a tough fight,so tough in fact,Knuckles barely get Reala out before buzzer sounded. So Knuckles barley won.

Match 10 was Kage Maru V.S Shadow and at first glance,Kage Maru had a huge advantage over Shadow. In fact,the first round ended in a draw, round 2 was needed. But Shadow won 5 seconds in because he used his chaos spears. So Shadow won and would be advancing to round 2. Who he would face was in round 2 was Knuckles. Match 11 was Amigo V.S Silver and quite honestly,Amigo had no chance against Silver in round 1. Silver only took 10 seconds to win the match. Match 12 was Blaze V.S Scrouge and Blaze,while having a chance against Scrouge,got her butt whooped within a minute. Well,ouch she'd have a headache in the morning. Blaze got up and walked into the stands kinda sad she wouldn't be moving on into round 2. Match 13 was a doozy between Gamma E-123 and Ulala because Gamma won in round 1 thanks to a robo punch to Ulala's face. Round 14 was treasure hunting Rouge V.S Storm,the big brute,but Rouge flat out won the match with a kick to the Storm's face. Match 15 was a chick fight between Wave and Lizzie,was pretty intense martial arts wise and would go into round 2 and it was a battle of the wrenches. Wave ultimately won thanks to a counter attack with 5 minutes left in round 2.

Match 16 was between Sonic and Vector. Vector, at first, had Sonic defeated and was about to knock him out. Well,it _**WOULD'VE**_ ended that way if Sonic didn't do a break dance move that saved himself and then did combo attacks that sent Vector the other way where Sonic got him on a buzzer beating floor sweep. At first,there was silence. And then the fans cheered and gave the winners of round 1 a standing ovation. Sonic had won and ended round 1 on a good note. The officials set up the rest of the bracket. Round 1 had ended and Robotnick didn't expect this to happen. There were a few upset winners and maybe a few favorites who won. But that didn't matter. It was time for round 2 of the tournament to begin. Right after a well deserved break.

The Music was cranked up to full blast,the crowd was going crazy. Maxx Amp was having a blast announcing the fights and spinning tracks. Round 2 had some pretty good match ups and the tournament bracket was shown on the big HD screen and it looked like this :  
>Round #2<p>

Match 1 NiGHTS V.S Pai Chan  
>Match 2 Jet V.S Hotsuma<br>Match 3 Sarah Bryant V.S Espio  
>Match 4 Ryo Hazukai V.S Tails<br>Match 5 Kage Maru V.S Knuckles  
>Match 6 Silver V.S Scrouge<br>Match 7 Gamma E-123 V.S Rouge  
>Match 8 Wave V.S Sonic<p>

Winners advance to the quarterfinals!

Dr. Robotnick's voice came on as "War Of Changes (Remix)" by Thousand Foot Krutch featuring Andy Hunter faded out and Robotnick said "I would like to say good job to all the combatants in the top 16! Now,without further ado,let round 2 begin! round 2 begin! Our first match is Between NiGHTS and Pai Chan!" NiGHTs and Pai Chan walked out to the arena to being round 2. The match lasted a good 10 minutes before Pai Chan finally kicked NiGHTS off of the battle floor. "Well,that escalated in a hurry. Pai Chan wins!" Lilly announced and Max was looking at the sheet he had in his hand and he said "The next match is Jet versus Hotsuma! Can we have Jet and Hotsuma in the Battle ring?" Jet looked at Hotsuma and snapped "You better stay out of my way!"

Hotsuma only laughed and said "Come and get some of the punishment I have for you. I'll end this match and I'll end it quick." Jet replied with a sneer "Alright,we'll play your way,but you better be ready to lose." Maxx said "The divine lights are blazing… FIGHT!" All everyone saw was Jet getting his tail feathers ruffled and Hotsuma moved in for the K.O. … only to have Jet get back up and fight hard. In fact,Jet actually pulled the upset off as everyone saw Hotsuma winning… but Jet won with 2 minutes left on the clock. How was that possible? Nobody had an answer for that. But what they DID have an answer for "Who's ready for the next match," once asked by Lilly. They all cheered and resounding "yes" echoed throughout the stadium.

Maxx said "Then let's move on to match number 3! and for this match we have," he paused only for a dramatic effect and then said, " Sarah Bryant V.S Espio!" Fans cheered as Espio the Chameleon and Sarah Bryant walked into the ring. Sarah said to Espio as Espio stopped in the center of the ring "You won't be in this tournament for long!" Espio said calmly and collectively to Sarah "Only the ways of the ninja will decide the fate of this battle" Sarah added "I hope you kissed your mother at the bus stop because I am taking you to school!"  
>Once Espio heard that,he had enough of the trash talk and then "FIGHT," was shouted by Lilly and the close martial arts fight raged on, the fans cheered. It was so close,both Sarah Bryant AND Espio fell out of the battle ring and they BOTH looked like they hit the buzzer at the same time just as the timer hit 0 minutes and 0 seconds left in the round. The Officials we're doubtful. So an official said "the match will be called official as both fighters hit the buzzer. The winner will be determined."<p>

The crowd fell into a silence while the officials watched the replays when a female fox named Lexi Palmer,who had officiated 2 fights before said "Pause it!" They did and Lexi said "Go back 2 frames." The tape was rewinded 2 frames and Lexi said "Sarah won this time." The fans even saw how close it was and even remarked the Sarah Bryant won by .002 of a second. Mummers among the fans went along the lines of "If they say Espio won that,I hope Sarah challenges it," "Sarah barely won that. She earned the win," "Hooo boy,I hope the officials don't have a hard time finding out Sarah won." Shortly after an official came out and there was a eerie hush over the stadium as the same official who said the match was official came out and said "After further review,Esipo hit the buzzer first by 0.002 of a seconds," the fans erupted into cheers as the official continued "please move Sarah Bryant to quarterfinals match no. 2." Maxx and Lilly were amazed "Good call ref. Good call," Max said as he sipped sipped Dr. Pepper and then said "match promises to be a good one let's have Ryo Hazukai and Tails!" they entered the ring and fans cheered.

Ryu looked at tails and said "Back off,fox! You got no right to advance!" Tails snapped "I got more tricks and gadgets that'll beat you so hard,you won't even KNOW what hit you!" Fand gasped. Ryo only replied with "You have sealed your fate,fox." Once Lilly and Maxx both shouted "FIGHT," it was on like a game of Mega Man 2. Tails wanted to smack Ryo around and Tails got what he wanted when Ryu made a bad move that left wise open for an attack and Tails took advantage of that opening,giving Ryo a beatdown he'd never forget and once Tails was done,he sent out of the ring with 10 seconds left on the clock. Fans erupted into cheers for Tails. As they cheered Tails flew over to Ryu and said "By the way,my name is Tails!"

The next match was match 5 was Kage Maru V.S Knuckles and Kage was like "You're going down, little one," and then he evilly laughed. Once he was done,Knuckles said "Talk to the fists,because they'd love to pound the living day lights out of you!" Lilly yelled "FIGHT," and it was on like a round of a Smash Brawl tournament. Near the end of the round,with 4 seconds left,Knuckles laid the smack down on Kage Maru's face and once Kage was out of the ring,Knuckles walked over and said "Don't mess with me!" Lilly announced the winner and Maxx said "Whoa! Rag-na-rolled! Who knew those guys could fight like that? Next match is match is match number 6 and we got : Silver V.S Scrouge!" Silver and Scrouge gave a death stare to each other as the went to the center of the battle floor …

Scrouge said "Face it,you don't stand a chance! So give up!" Silver looked at Scrouge and snapped "Back off! I have psychic powers and you have NO idea who you're messing with!" Once Silver said that,Scrouge added "HA! I'll believe it when I see it!" Then Maxx said "Uh oh… I got a bad feeling about this one. FIGHT!" and the fight was on like a game of Donkey Kong. Scrouge would've been right to tell Silver to give up… if Silver didn't hold him in place and Silver his most famous line "IT'S NO USE! TAKE THIS!" Silver released his psychic grip on Scrouge,sending him the other way,it looked like Silver was gonna win. Silver didn't win nor did Scrouge fall out of the battle ring. Scrouge got back up and said "Not bad. But can you do THIS," as he gave Silver an evil beat down and sent Silver out of the battle ring with 5 minutes and 30 seconds left on the clock.

Match 7 was Gamma E-123 V.S Rouge and so the fight was on… well,needless to say,Rouge won with 5 minutes left in round 2 when she threw crystal shards at Gamma and then kicked him out of the ring. Rouge said to Gamma "I knew I'd win if I did that." She looked at Knuckles,her love interest/rival,and then winked at him as she flew off to the locker room. Knuckles was kinda creeped out and kinda wanted to wink back at Rouge. Maxx Amp said "It's time for the final match of round 2 : Wave V.S Sonic!" Fans cheered as Sonic and Wave stepped into the ring. "You know,I didn't think fighting was really your strong suit," Wave said with a grin on her face. Sonic had a good counter for that, said "Oh? This from the one who actually never fights and uses an air board? You and what air board?" Wave gave Sonic a sneer that said "You have sealed your fate,Sonic." Wave said.

Once Maxx and Lilly yelled "FIGHT," Sonic and Wave made it a martial arts fight ever,Wave thought she had Sonic pinned and trapped and prepared the kick that would take Sonic down… but boy was she wrong when Sonic added his fast paced-break dancing style combat,knocking Wave out of the battle ring with 1 second on the clock. The music was cranked up as Sonic left the battle ring and went to the locker room to rest up for round 3. Wave to the stands to join the other combatants who got eliminated. As Sonic went to the locker… he saw Scrouge give him an evil look.

"What I'm made Of" by Crush 40 was blasting through the speakers as the officials worked on updating the tournament on the HD screen and when it was officially updated it said :

Quarterfinals

Match 1 Pai Chan V.S Jet  
>Match 2 Sarah Bryant V.S Tails<br>Match 3 Knuckles V.S Scrouge  
>Match 4 Sonic V.S Rouge<p>

Winners advance to the semifinals!

Match 1 was Pan Chi V.S Jet and Pan Chi had Jet on the ropes of defeat… until Jet came back and gave Pan Chi the worst beat down she EVER experienced. Jet won with 5 minutes and 6 left on the clock in round 1. Jet walked over to Pai Chan after he knocked her out and sneered "Ah,the ground suits you so well." Once Jet got back to the locker,the fans cheered. They were in for another treat : Sarah Bryant V.S Tails. Once Lilly yelled "FIGHT," the battle is on and it was on like a Dance Dance Revolution dance battle,Tails had to hold on for just 5 more seconds to get a round 2 in,but Sarah won thanks to a punch that sent Tails backwards. Tails looked up and said "It's all up to you Sonic." Then Tails flew over to Sarah and said "Good fight Sarah! Look forward to doing this again next year!" After Tails said that,he flew off to join the others who were eliminated. Sarah went to locker so she could relax for the semifinals.

Match 3 was Knuckles V.S Scrouge and Scrouge gave Knuckles a beat down he wouldn't forget. With only 1 minute left on the clock… Scrouge beat Knuckles by… pushing Knuckles out of the ring. Once he heard the "K.O," Scrouge walked over and said to Knuckles "Too bad your fists couldn't do a thing to me," as an evil smile spread across his face and Knuckles joined the eliminated fighters while Scrouge walked to the locker room where he waited for the winner of the last match. The final match was Rouge V.S Sonic and Sonic was,once again,on the edge of elimination. But Sonic refused to go down like this. So he got back up,took his fighting style against Rouge,and won with 1 second left in the match. Sonic walked over to Scrouge and said "Live and Learn buddy!" The music was cranked up as Sonic rest up for the Semifinals.

The Semifinals were set as "Light That Never Comes" by Linkin Park played and HD screen showed this display :

Semifinals

Match 1 Jet V.S Sarah Bryant

Match 2 Scrouge V.S Sonic

Winners Advance to finals!

Match 1 didn't go as well as Jet expected as Sarah Bryant gave his feathers a lot of a ruffling she thought he deserved it only took Sarah 1 minute and 10 seconds to end her fight with Jet. As Jet got up Sarah said to Jet "You need an attitude adjustment. Thank goodness my friend Mai Shiranui knows how to fix that." Sarah returned to the locker to wait for her last opponent. Turns out,she didn't know if she won, she would HAVE to face Robotnick's ninjabot. She looked up at the TV and saw that the next fight was... Sonic V.S Scrouge. Scrouge gave Sonic that evil stare as he said "You made it this far... I'm impressed,but you won't win Sonic. Not with the way I've been performing." An evil smile spread onto Scrouges face. But Sonic replied with "You and what jacket? I fought my way to this point. i think it's time to settle this between us once and for all." "Alright then blue boy,you just sealed you fate with those words." Maxx and Lilly both yelled "FIGHT" and it was on like a game of Sonic the Hedgehog 2. Scrouge,like everyone else who fought Sonic, had him close to elimination,and like everyone who faced Sonic,Sonic was able to get back up and and manage a come back that only he could make and Sonic won with 3 seconds left.

Shortly after the match for 3rd place,the match between Jet and Scrouge,the match that Jet won,it was now time for the finals and the screen now read : FINALS! Sonic V.S Sarah The winner is the champion! Sonic and Sarah stepped forward on last time an onto the ring and this time,Sonic was forced into round 2 and because Sarah had no projectiles,it was another round of martial arts that was closely and seemingly evenly matched up until their were 3 seconds left in the match,when Sonic finally won. The stadium erupted into cheers of celebration because a champion was crowned but Sonic knew it wasn't over. It was time for his rematch against the ninjabot.


	13. Sonic VS the Ninjabot

The fans didn't leave as they saw the ninjabot land on the arena battle floor as Sonic looked and Robotnick said "Ah,Sonic, I didn't expect to see you get this far. But never let be said I'm not a man of my words," as he set a cage down and Sonic saw it. "Ally!" he said as he ran over to cage only to be stopped by the ninjabot. Robotnick added "I'll give you the trophy,Sonic,whether you win or lose this bonus match." Sonic looked up and said "But just so you know,Robo McDummy, I'm taking my girl with me if I win and a deal is a deal."

Sonic and the ninjabot stared each other down as the fight was about to begin. The Ninjabot's voice chip said "Hedgehog you will suffer defeat right here right now." Sonic said "Ha! I'll make sure I kick your robotic rear end into next week" The fans watched on in eerie dead silence as Sonic and the Ninjabot would face off. Maxx Amp said "This is gonna be a match to remember," and was followed by Lilly saying "in 3...2...1..."

"FIGHT," was yelled by Robotnick and the martial arts fight was evenly matched,trading blow for blow, kick for kick,and punch for punch all the way to round 2. After a 5 minute brake,round 2 began and it a projectile match between ninja stars and ceramic titanium disks. The projectile fight was definitely a close match that went on until the end of the round. Fans were silent as the fight went on,all that could be heard was *CLASH* *BASH* *CLANG!* *CHING!* *SHWIPE!* *CRASH!* Sparks flew all over the place,everyone watched round 2 until the clock ran out.

After a 10 minute break, Sonic and the ninjabot pulled their swords out and the fight went on and as it would turn out after the 3rd round that swords weren't enough for the fight so go to round 4 : all fighting styles. It was closely matched until the ninjabot won with this move with 10 seconds left on the clock and it went like this : The ninjabot kicked Sonic in the face,then grabbed Sonic by the neck and then tossed him out a helpless toy. Sonic was beaten and Ally would remain in the grips of Robotnick. Sonic got back in a defeated manner; however,he went back to get his trophy. Robotnick watched and he said "Never let be said I'm not a man of my words Sonic. Here is your trophy. Ladies and gentleman,I present to you the Sega All-Stars Smack Down champion : Sonic the Hedgehog!"The fans erupted into cheers as Robotnick said to Sonic,you might wanna say good bye to your girl now. But Dn't worry,you'll see her again. I promise."

He handed Sonic the trophy and Sonic said "Thanks for the trophy." Sonic walked over to Ally and he said to her, "I failed you Ally. I'm sorry." Ally said as Sonic lowered his head and closed his eyes "Sonic,baby,don't got hard on yourself. You did your best. That's all that counts," as she watched Sonic take her hand and he said "Ally,I'll save you some how. I promise it." All of the the fans,who didn't see the scene between Sonic and Ally,left. They were clamoring with excitement because they saw great fights. They wanted to see more next year,only next time... don't let Dr. Robotnick set the whole thing up.

Sonic and his friends went back to Tails's house to enjoy the peace and quiet. Sonic was laying down on a beach chair that Tails randomly had laying around on the porch. Sonic had the trophy in Tails' room until he and Ally were together. Sonic walked in to the kitchen where everyone else was eating French toast or waffles. Sonic sat down to eat with the gang and they were talking about how things would settle down and Sonic,for the first time in his life,felt alone. Tails knew Sonic felt alone and he said "Cheer up Sonic,we know you can beat that ninjabot and save Ally once and for all." Sonic ate some of his food before he said "And you can bet your last chili dog Robotnick's got a devious plan for it. In fact,you want to know why I think I lost the fight with the Ninjabot?" Silver was curious about what Sonic said and he asked "Why?" Sonic said 8 words that sent a chill down Knuckles',Tails',Blazes',Silver's,and Shadow's spines : "Robotnick has a Chaos Emerald in the ninjabot." There was nothing but dead eerie silence for 10 minutes while everyone stopped what they were doing.

Tails,upon hearing that and giving it 10 minutes of thought,finally broke the silence by saying "Wait! It all makes sense now : if Robotnick has an emerald in the ninjabot's system,then it's possible he rigged the match against the ninjabot,knowing full well there's an emerald in the system. Sooner or later,he plans on making a full fledge ninjabot army that will take over the world,only this time,instead of chaos emeralds,he uses Master Emerald shards to power them!" Sonic looked at Tails and said "The Eggman Land project again?! He never gives up,does he?" Knuckles knew what that possibly meant : the ninjabot V.S Sonic round 2,but this time it wasn't just for the release of Ally,it was also for the fate of the world. It would rest on Sonic's shoulders once again.


	14. Robotnick's Army Plans

Ally watched in horror as Robotnick pondered about hitting the copy button,but she wasn't concerned about the pondering, she wasn't concerned about the army,she had time for that later. But what DID give her horror filled thoughts was what was what the fuel scorce for these ninjabots was : chaos emeralds and master emerald shards. She never seen them before nor did she know what they were, all she knew was Robotnick said as he walked by her cell "If I make an army of ninja bots I have 4 great sources of fuel : kidnapped animals,Chaos emeralds,those rings Soic picks up and collects,and master emerald shards. Thanks to Rouge I have…"

He was cut off by the sound of footsteps. Familiar footsteps to him,it was Rouge. This time,she had new treasures. They were the footsteps of Rouge the Bat. Rouge said "I found the rest of the Master Emerald shards," as she handed the remaining master emerald shards to Robotnick. Robotnick evilly smiled as he said "All 9 master emerald shards are now in my hands. Robotnick Land will finally come to be." Robotnick handed Rouge diamonds and rubies and pearls and said "Here's your payment as I promised. You will also get 20% of the share Robotnick land makes in taxes." Rouge smiled and said "Pleasure doing business with you Eggman." Ally looked on and watched the emeralds and master emerald shards go into the ninjabot "This is for a test to see how powerful the ninjabots can be." Rouge looked at Ally with evil grin on her face and then she said "Don't worry. Knowing Sonic,he'll save you. That is,if he makes it again. Eggman,how close are we to getting the full potential of the Ninjabot?"

Robotnick simply said "We''re about to find out the potential. If I need to,I can upgrade the ninjabot to get to it's maximum potential! Meaning,I use the lightest metal in the world!" Rouge smiled and replied with "I can find it for the right price,Eggman." Robotnick saying "Let's see I got gold for you. Sound good? Rouge smiled and said "Perfect. If I find more metals you can use,better have some good pay for me." Robotnick nodded in agreement and Rouge flew off. All that Ally could do was watch in horror… but little did Robotnick and Rouge know she was agile and fast… not as fast as Sonic,but fast and she knew martial arts and she was keeping a close eye for a chance to show it off to Sonic.

Sonic was more worried about the ninjabot while Knuckles had to at least talk some of what he calls "common sense" into Sonic by saying "Dude! Leave the world saving to me. Besides,you got a girl to save" Tails decided to give Knuckles hard time by poking some fun with Knuckles "Right,Knuckles,and _THAT'S_ coming from the one who turns _PINK_ when he's got 7 chaos emeralds."

Everyone got a good laugh out of it,well,except for Knuckles ,who was embarrassed and mad at Tails,but Tails railed on Knuckles by saying "Hey Knuckles! How's your **_girlfriend_** Rouge?" THAT'S what sent everyone laughing and after the good laugh,Sonic walked out saying "I'm outside if you need me," as Knuckles said "She is _**NOT**_ my girlfriend! Why on earth would I like someone who wants to _**STEAL**_ the master emerald?" While,the others were making fun of Knuckles,Sonic looked to the sky as Lizzie walked out and said "So… Thrash told you really like Ally." Sonic looked over and nodded as he said "Yeah,well,I don't know why,but I do."

Lizzie knew Sonic was lying about not knowing why he liked Ally so she said "Sonic? Did you smile when you met her?" Sonic blushed and finally admitted "Alright,the reason I like Ally is because she's pretty and caring and nice. And also silly." Lizzie snapped her fingers and said "I knew you would say that. Look,Sonic,it's okay. You'll have her back one day." Lizzie walked into the house to join the others in making fun of Knuckles for his _CLEARLY_ obvious love interest in Rouge the bat,but Knuckles just kept denying the whole darn interest in her,and he also said he had better things to do than date that "master emerald stealing bat girl," as Knuckles put it.

Knuckles was sleeping until he had this bizarre dream where he was guarding the master emerald when Robotnick showed up and stole it and smashed it into shards. Then,he made Knuckles watch as the master emerald shards went into the ninjbot which powerful and then Knuckles was working with Rouge,who said she'd help get the emerald back if he took her out on a date,which Knuckles agreed to take her out on a date…

Knuckles woke up the next morning hearing laughter,music,and cheers. '_What? Why on earth are they laughing_,' he thought to himself went downstairs to see what all the commotion was. Turns out,they were just having a good time playing Dance Dance Revolution and Sonic was just having a blast. Thrash said "Hey Knuckles! come on and join the fun!" Knuckles declined as he added "I got a master emerald to find,Thrash," as Sonic said "Knuckles has no sense of fun." Knuckles went to the radars while the others played dance games for hours on end.

As Knuckles sat down,he realized the cold truth that,unfortunately,Sonic was right about having no sense of fun. He _**ALWAYS**_ took his job seriously. _**ALWAYS**_ guarding the master emerald with no room for fun. But Knuckles was trying to hide the fact that he had a bad feeling the master emerald was in the ninjabot and Sonic was going to have one heck of fight. Now there was only one question on Knuckles mind : '_was Sonic up for the challenge of this ultimate task_?'


	15. Back To Square 1

Sonic and Tails went back to the beach to do more searching. As they searched,Sonic said it feels like they're going back to the day before the whole mess started. Tails said "yes,it's not going back to the day before Ally got kidnapped,it's going back to square 1." They started by walking exactly to the middle of the beach and looking at the line of glass that had formed there and Sonic commented "Looks like someone used a blow torch to make glass." Tails knew Sonic was right because flames + sand = glass,but who in their bright mind bring a blowtorch to a beach and why didn't the whole beach become glass?

Sonic looked and saw something he was metal and ran over to it,kicking up a cloud of sand behind him. Upon a closer look at it, he realized it was a ninja star,but it was charred like it had been through a fire. Then he kept looking and he found more burned ninja stars… 2 straight lines and between them… was the glass line. Sonic looked at Tails and Made note of what he's seen.

Quite impressed with what Robotnick did,Tails made note of what Sonic pointed out. "Right,we know what made the glass line… but how did Robotnick manage to keep these ninja stars from getting burned? And remember,theses ninja stars had enough heat to make glass." Sonic had no answer for that question,at least an answer that would logically explain how Robotnick did what he was able to do ; however, Sonic did have an idea,and he would need Tails to confirm his idea right or wrong. So they went back to Tails' house with all the ninja stars.

When they got to Tails' house,they saw Firen sitting on the porch,saddened and angered by what Hotsuma did to Amy in the tournament. Firen had came back from visiting Amy and he said that the doctors say she was "in such a critical state she'll be lucky if she fully recovers," which he translated to "she's gonna die so… we won't do much for her." Sonic walked up the porch steps and said to Firen "Yeah,I know the feeling. But Amy sure if a tough one,but man,that beating she took. It's like Robotnick paid Hotsuma to give Amy the nightmare of her life." Firen got up on his feet,flames surrounded him,and then he said "you have a bone to pick with the doc because he kidnapped your girl. I got a bone to pick with the doc cause he put my girl in the hospital."

Sonic knew where this was going and said "I think we deal with the doc as a team." Firen nodded in agreement and said "I got a plan… but we're gonna have to be at the beach to unleash the plan." Tails had a bad feeling because he knew when anyone referred Robotnick as "**the doc**," they meant serious business. Sonic walked up to the door,put his ear up to the door, and then said "I'll be going around back and waiting for you guys at the door to the basement. More power to whomever wants to go through the front." Firen and Tails were confused and questioned what just as Sonic sprinted to the backyard. Tails walked in… as he walked in,he made the mistake of looking at Lizzie and Thrash as they were kissing… uh,whoops.

Tails tiptoed out of the house,quietly shut the door and then stuck his tongue out in major disgust. he **_JUST_** walked in on Lizzie and Thrash,sitting on _**HIS**_ couch,and they were _**KISSING**_. "That was disgusting,no wonder Sonic chose to go around back and wait. He must've heard the sounds of kissing. Firen was obviously confused as he said "Sound can't travel through wood." Tails added "Right,but he opened the door enough for it not to be noticeable. That's how Sonic heard those sounds." So Tails and Firen went around back as Sonic said "Soooo… I thought you guys went through the front door." "Yeah… about that…," Tails started to say but he was abruptly cut off by Shadow opening the backdoor. "Come on in guys. You guys are thankful you didn't see the kissing scene in the living room." Tails explained that he actually did see,which resulted in a sympathetic laugh from Sonic.

Once he was done laughing,Sonic said to Tails "Why do you think I said '_more power to whomever wants to go through the front door_,' and went around back?" Tails decided a topic change was in order as he turned to Firen and said "Alright Firen,spotlight's yours now,so what's the plan of attack?" Firen said "I snuck into the Doc's base with Shadow earlier today,we not only found the master emerald shards,but we also found chaos emeralds. 7 of them. Shadow said that the doc had all 7 and we're in for doomsday if we don't stop him. My plan is to lure Dr. Egg Brain to the beach where he'll bring his ninjabot and Metal to square off against me and Sonic,once they retreat,Sonic and I go in hot pursuit and then we head into the base. Once we infiltrate the base,we get our justice and leave with ever we can get,and hopefully,in the process,Ally and the emeralds."

Sonic said "Nice plan,but you left out the part where we take the master emerald shards as well. I'll set up the bait. And I know just the thing! Tails,we're gonna need 7 fake emeralds!" Tails nodded and said "Right,I'm on it!" as he set to work working on them,Sonic told Firen "I'll wait until he's done with the emeralds to call Robotnick. If I'm right,he's gonna buy it and he'll take the fake emeralds too." Firen looked at Sonic and said "If this fails,then we only have one chance at our goal and we'll have to infiltrate the base at first chance we get. But this is also risky. Fake Emeralds act like,have the same properties of,and are the exact same colors as the real ones,so they'll be be extra fuel for the bot,possibly."

Sonic knew Firen was right,and before he could agree with Firen,Tails brought the emeralds to Sonic and said "getting all 7 emeralds copied was as easy as taking a nap," as Tails hand the fake emeralds to Sonic.

Sonic smiled and prepared to call to Dr. Eggman. Tails knew this was gonna be something to watch. All he had to do was sit back,grab a snack and a drink,and enjoy the call he was gonna be witnessing. The showdown between Sonic and Robotnick had officially begun,and Tails wouldn't want to miss it the showdown for anything.


	16. The Call

Robotnick heard Orbot saying "Sir,we have an incoming video message from a random area and it's unknown." Robotnick said "Well,get us connected and do so quickly. I got a feeling it's Sonic." Orbot said " ,Cubot and I will get to work right away." Orbot left as Robotnick wondered "What does Sonic want?" Meanwhile as they were connecting Sonic told Firen "this part is simple : say what you want but don't say the emeralds we have are fake. he has the fakes." Firend nodded and said "Got it." Back at Robotnick's base,Orbot and Cubot finally got the the video messages connected after 5 minutes of bumbling around like idiots and then Robotnick saw Sonic and Firen and Sonic was juggling… chaos emeralds? 'It couldn't be,could it? Are those the real emeralds?' Robotnick thought to himself and Sonic said "Yo,Eggman! I got the 7 chaos emeralds! The ones you have are so fake dude! But since I'm here,Firen and I have a deal for you."

Robotnick pondered that for a second and said "Alright,here's how I see it : I'll meet you guys here at my base at 2: 30 tomorrow afternoon…" he was cut off by Firen "Aw,heck no,doc! That's an easy way to capture us! We're gonna meet you at the beach tomorrow. But you HAVE to bring Metal and the Ninjabot. We except to see you at 10 past noon or else,we will come looking for you! See you around." Robotnick said "wait! How did you guys get the emeralds out of my base and to where you guys are?" Sonic said "we used a teleport device on our first infiltrate mission and teleported the fake ones to where the real ones were." Robotnick added "But he wasn't with you on your raid."

Firen snapped "Maybe I wasn't with them when it happened,but I am mad at you doc,because you darn near killed my girlfriend Amy! So be at the beach at 10 past noon tomorrow or we're gonna hunt you down," as his eyes gleamed a look that told Robotnick he meant business. Robotnick said as he wrote down on his note pad "right,tomorrow at 12:10 P.M on the beach. Any particular meeting place on the beach?"

Sonic said "yeah,the palm tree next to food shack. 12:10 P.M tomorrow. You don't show up,we're gonna hunt you down!" Orbot and Cubot disconnected the chat,shortly after that,Robotnick walked over and said "Get me the emeralds. They're fake." Orbot said "You're evilness,I think it's a trap." Robotnick said "Oh,I know it's a trap. But think about it this way : fake emeralds result in more power for the ninja bot and Sonic will FINALLY be killed. Eggman Land will finally come be! Nyah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Ally listened on and she knew that when Sonic came for her,she would spring into action.

Shortly after Ally decided when she would spring into action,Rouge came back with 1,000,000,000 gold rings. Robotnick paid her and Rouge said "There's 1 more master emerald shard missing,I'll go find it." and she was gone again. Robotnick sneered "Come and get the girl Sonic. The call you made was nothing more than a meager trap for me to fall into. I'll play along so that way,I come out victorious!"


	17. Springing the Trap

The next day,Robotnick woke up the next morning at 8:30 as Orbot said "Good morning boss! We have the chaos emeralds at your request. Here's your breakfast of french toast and bacon." Eggman ate his food and read the headlines in the newspaper, the _SEGA-verse Turbine._They weren't anything special really,some stuff about Smash Brawl enteries have gone up from the last major tournament that occurred 6 years ago and how new comers Little Mac,Mega Man,Pac Man,Rosilina,Lucinia,and the Koopalings were gonna bring new energy to the fight… a bank robbery by the Bonaza Brothers… Jackie Bryant whooped butt in another fight and other than that… nothing else.

Sonic and Firen woke up at 9:00 A.M and skipped breakfast,they went to the hospital to visit Amy. They got there at 9:30 A.M and it took 10 Minutes before Amy got word that Sonic and Firen came to visit. It had been a week since she was sent to the hospital and 3 days since Frien had visited her. Much to the doctors' surprises,Amy was actually in a stable condition. Well,whatever they did when they first got her into the emergency room worked,and she was on her way to recovery. Sonic and Firen walked in and Firen had presents for Amy. Amy smiled said "Hi Sonic. Hi Firen," as she waved. Firen asked how she was doing and Amy replied with "I'm feeling better than I was a week ago,for sure."

Firen handed Amy flowers and stuffed teddy bear saying "Here sweetheart. These are for you." Sonic said "I'm glad to hear you're okay Amy," as she kissed Firen. Amy nodded and said "Yeah,now I know how you felt when I beat you around senseless,Sonic." Firen said "But,at least we learned a lesson. Get rest,Amy. Sonic and I are gonna deal with the doc." Amy nodded and said "I'm just going to nap for 2 weeks and I'll be back after that." Firen said "Fair enough. You'll be okay sweetie. Sonic,we should get going dude." Sonic nodded and explained there was a case that contained the fake emeralds back at Tails' house and said "Right. Especially if we're gonna save my girl,Ally." Firen said "You got time to kill Sonic. It's only 10:00 A.M."

Sonic got back to Tails' house at 11:30 A.M,grabbed the case with emeralds,and ran for the beach,Firen arrived 30 minutes later and Thankfully,Trash explained the backup plan to Sonic and Firen before they left : even if metal and ninjabot ever tried to flee,Shadow and Silver would toss tracking devices onto them. Tails even added a tracker to the case because he knew Robotnick would take it with him Sonic could chase them down,wether they were using stealth and camouflage or not. Firen tapped Sonic's shoulder and said "Sonic,look who fell for the bait… little does he know, he is springing the trap we created to get the emeralds."

Robotnick,Metal Sonic,and the ninjabot arrived to the beach 10 minutes after Firen did. Firen tapped Sonic's shoulder and said "Hey,Sonic,looked who just arrived. Little does he know,he's springing a trap that we made for him. As soon as he takes the case,you got your chance to save Allie." Sonic was lucky Robotnick didn't hear what Firen said. Now it was time to spring the trap and put it into action.


	18. Game On,Sonic

Robotnick saw Sonic and Firen sitting around eating burgers and chili dogs respectively. When Sonic saw Robotnick,he sipped his Coca-Cola cooly and then said "Yo Eggman,where's the fake emeralds?" Robotnick handed Sonic the case and Sonic said as he grabbed the case "And to hold up our end of the bargain,here's the real emeralds." Robotnick took the emeralds and said to Metal and Ninja "Let's return back to base,now that we have the real emeralds." Sonic and Firen watched as Robotnick left with metal and Ninja and when he was long gone,Firen said "The trap is now in action." Little did robotnick know,he was in for a lot of testing over the next 3 days.

3 days of testing,lab results consistently showed the emeralds were real, so Robotnick inserted them into the ninja bot,upgraded the ninja bot,and then gave the master emerald shards to Metal Sonic so Sonic would have a tough time because he was getting attacked from not 1,but 2 robots. Ally figured that would be her best chance to show off her fighting to Sonic. Meanwhile,Tails said "They even duped the machines he has," as he looked at the research results Robotnick sent via envelope and Sonic said "Dang,whatever you did,it was far beyond what Robotnick could've guessed." Tails patted himself on the back as he said "Well,we got a fix on Robotnick's new base thanks to the well hidden tracker in the case."

Thrash added "Not to mention,Tails did a lot of research to make these emeralds." Tails "Thrash,you look the type who could fly a plane." Thrash said "Sounds cool. But you do realize this is off topic of what we're doing,which is to,oh I don't know,maybe… save Ally?" "Right," Tails said as he scratched his head, "I just need to…"

Tails was about to say that he needed to get Tornado -2 ready for a flight around Central Station to find the base,but he was cut off when Sonic said "I think Tails and Thrash so go check out Robotnick's base,you can use my plane,the Tornado-1." Tails nodded "Right we'll just do a quick fly around the town and hopefully,we find Robotnick's base." Thrash added "And we also know that wherever Robotnick is,Ally is too." Sonic knew the trap was coming together piece by piece… but so was Robotnick's plan to take over the world. "Well,one thing's for sure,we gotta stop him before he stops us," Sonic thought to himself as he started running grabbing his shield and sword as he flew out the door and he shouted "Robotnick,I'm coming for Ally! Make no mistake about it!" Robotnick must've heard Sonic or knew Sonic was somehow talking to him,because Robotnick said "Game on,Sonic the Hedgehog. OH HO HO HO HO HO HO HO HO HO!"


	19. The Base

Tails and Thrash headed to the Tornado-1 and hopped in. Tails grabbed his goggles and put them on his eyes and said "All systems go,we're ready for take off!" Thrash looked at the Tornado-2 and said "Wow,that's a cool plane," as they took off in search for Robotnick's base. Sonic and Firen were on the run on the ground as Robotnick's robots were out and about making trouble in the city,well,no surprise to Sonic,he obviously saw that coming. Silver and Shadow were working on keeping Sonic and Firen alert of where the robots were coming from. That meant Sonic and Firen,while dealing with robots that Silver and Shadow were decking,would ALSO have to find a way to keep up with the directions Tails and Thrash were giving them so they could reach Robotnick's new base,and Knuckles kept busy looking for the master emerald shards,which he would find one,but only to have it snatched from him Rouge the Bat.

"Hey! Get back here with that," Knuckles yelled as he went after Rouge, "I found that shard! It's rightfully mine!" Rouge had to get rid of Knuckles somehow,so she just flew up while Knuckles hit his head on a parked car,rendering him unconscious and useless until he could wake up. Sonic and Firen whizzed right by Knuckles, obviously trying to keep up with the robots and follow the directions that Tails and Thrash were giving, and also Knuckles was dragged by Espio into an ally where he would stand guard with Charmy and Vector until Knuckles woke up.

Knuckles would wake up 20 minutes later,when Knuckles looked round,he saw the Chaotix standing there and Espio said "You will be fine in a couple of weeks. You were unconscious. Rest,red echidna. You need it." After a brief discussion,Knuckles agreed to join the Chaotix once again,turning them from a team of 3 into a 4 person squad.

The more Sonic and Firen thought about,the more they realized they were just going in circles,because that's all the robots were there for : they were set up by Robotnick to keep Sonic and Firen busy. Meanwhile,Robotnick had gotten the last master emerald shard from Rouge,powered up Metal Sonic and his new Ninjabot to their peak powers,and added an adapter so they can fuse and create a robot Sonic had never faced off against ever,so he decided he would call the robot,which ninjabot and Metal Sonic combined,the Metal Dragon Ninja,and was finally ready for Sonic to some and face him,so he called the robot forces off as Sonic destroyed another one. What little did Sonic or Thrash know, Lizzie stayed behind at Tails' house so she could design her very own air board… well,she was kiddnapped by an Egg Pod.

Thrash saw the Egg Pod holding Lizzie and Lizzie screamed "HELP ME THRASH," as the Egg pod carried her away. Thrash said to Tails "When we get to Robotnick's base,I'm gonna jump out! Let me know when we get there!" Sonic got the word from Shadow the robots were leaving and Firen said to Sonic "Let's follow them," as he prepared to run. Sonic only nodded and said "Roger that, buddy," as he took off. Firen counted 3 seconds and ran off the same way Sonic was running. 4.702 seconds later,the team gathered at the door of Robotnick's base as they heard the following message : "Oh ho ho ho ho ho ho! Welcome to my base! Which will soon become the main headquarters of the Eggman Land! Ah,Sonic and Thrash… I see you BOTH made it here. I would like to see you in my main office to strike a deal with you if done right,will see the release of both of your girls. Done wrong and they shall die at the snap of my fingers. Nyah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Sonic said "The Eggman Land project again? He never gives up does he," as he pulled out his sword from it's sheath and continued, "well, it's looks like we're gonna have to storm the place,Thrash!" Thrash had his shield and sword in his hands as he looked to and said "This is gonna be fun! Tails,the door's all yours." Tails nodded and tossed a bomb.

_***KABOOM!***_ That was the only sound everyone heard as Sonic said "Alright,bring it on," as Thrash said "Hit the floor,are you ready," and they both raced into the base.


	20. Battle in The Base

Robotnick watched as Sonic and Thrash destroyed his robots,chuckling to himself as Ally said "You'll never get away with this!" Robotnick laughed and said to Ally "Oh,I just did,in the last 2 rooms,Sonic will have to go up against my Ninjabot and Metal Sonic,not in that order. But when he gets here,assuming he beats Ninjabot and Metal Sonic,I will snap my fingers and they both fuse together creating the Ninja Dragonbot! Soon,I will be the winner and Sonic will once and for all,fall and die! OH HO HO HO HO HO HO NYAH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA A-HO HO HO HO HO!" Ally couldn't help but be scared that Robotnick was right,maybe he WAS going to win,she didn't know how good Sonic was at beating Robotnick, after Robotnick was done laughing, he said to Ally "But I wouldn't worry,if you live here in my base,you won't have to worry about obeying any of the laws I set down,except for obeying my every command when I ask you to and worshipping me." Lizzie,looked at Ally and said to Ally "Follow my lead," as she turned to Robotnick and said "Alright fine. we'll stay only IF we get wear hot maid outfits,and we clean the base up,because this place is a dump!"

Ally was unsure if she wanted to clean up Robotnick's base while wearing a maid outfit… but then again Sonic would save her,so she shrugged and played along,just as Lizzie told her to do "Well,if Lizzie's okay with that,then so am I." Ally wasn't too sure of that as she watched the screen and saw Sonic and Thrash working there way up the base floors. Robotnick said "They're on floor 5? Already? Last time I checked,they were barely getting through the door,and that was 30 seconds ago! And they're using their swords and shields! Either way, Sonic and Thrash still have another 6 to go before they get to me. And Ninjabot and Metal Sonic are waiting on this floor too!"

Sonic and Thrash got to the 7th floor in 15 seconds and hit the 9th floor in another 15 seconds,totaling 1 minute to get through 9 floors,they spent another 7.5 seconds on the 10th floor,making their total time in Robotnick's base 0 hours,1 minute,7.5 seconds. Once they reached the 11th floor,Sonic and Thrash made a mad dash to Robotnick's control room,but Metal Sonic stopped them. Sonic,who was angered by this, bashed Metal Sonic with his shield and then the door opened,which revealed the ninjabot. Sonic bashed the ninjabot into the door which caused that door to open. Sonic and Thrash walked into the control room as Robotnick said "Well,you got here sooner than I expected,I was expecting Metal and Ninjabot would give you trouble,but seeing that they didn't,I'll release Lizzie and Thrash can go only if Thrash pays me 50 rings." Thrash snarled and Sonic said "Do it for Lizzie," when Sonic said that 50 rings were given to Robotnick and Lizzie was freed as promised.

Shortly after she was freed,Lizzie ran over to Thrash and they left,leaving Sonic,Ally,and Robotnick alone. Robotnick said "Now that they're gone,Sonic,it's time for me to end you,this time FOREVER!" Once he said that,he snapped his fingers and Metal Sonic and Ninjabot fused together into something that came out of one of Sonic's nightmare it seemed. Robotnick laughed and then he said "Sonic,meet the robot that'll end your life : Metal Dragon Ninja! This monster has the chaos emeralds and master emerald shards as it's power source,1,000,000,000 rings,oh,and the chaos emeralds I so knew were fake but I went along with it,so I could make them more powerful than the real ones. I'm gonna watch from afar with screens around me while Metal Dragon Ninja kills you and turns you into blue jelly! It's been fun fighting you,Sonic,but I'm afraid our game has come to the conclusion that it all ends here." After he said that,Robotnick left to go watch the fight from a comfortable distance as Sonic said "Well,here goes nothing."

The ENTIRE world was now watching as the screens flickered and then they saw Robotnick. he had an evil smile on his face as he said "Attention everyone who is seeing this message,this is MUST SEE TV! Witness the death of Sonic the Hedgehog right now! The death of Sonic the Hedgehog is being recorded live from my base! Enjoy the the show!" The news,and Robotnick's message was sent to the _**ENTIRE **_Video Game Universe,called Galagalaxy,within 3 seconds of the Sega-verse getting the word. Everyone crowded around TVs as the entire UNIVERSE as the screens transitioned from Robotnick's face to Sonic and the Ninja Dragon Bot,nobody wanted to watch Sonic to die,they wanted to see him win and save the day again.

Robotnick said on the P.A "This battle in the base will be one to remember for me! FIGHT!" Once they heard that,the battle in the base had begun.


	21. The Final Showdown

The metal ninja dragon said in the combined voices of Ninjabot and Metal Sonic as it said "You will never defeat me! I will be your death,Sonic!" Sonic snapped "Oh yeah? We'll see about that!" The Metal Ninja Dragon went charging at Sonic and went for the kill early and Sonic dodged it and kept dodging every attack the Metal Ninja Dragon Bot made.

Everyone was cheering as the Metal Ninja Dragon Bot was missing Sonic for the first 5 minutes of the fight. after 10 minutes of the fight,the Metal Dragon Ninja Bot STILL had yet to hit Sonic,after 15 minutes,the Dragon nearly hit Sonic,but he moved just in time to avoid taking a hit. 20 minutes in Robotnick said "Don't worry, Metal Dragon Ninja Bot is just warming up give it another 10 minutes," and sure enough after another 10 minutes, Sonic went to hit the metal dragon ninja bot,and the metal dragon ninja bot started making crazy attacks on Sonic that supposedly made Sonic weak,bleeding,and half dead,soon,the metal dragon ninja bot went in for the kill,but Sonic dodged the attacks and faked being weak,all he did was open one eye and saw the metal spiked tail...

Sonic got up as the spiked tail came down he dodged it just in time,then,he ran to the cage that held Ally. Metal Ninja Dragon Bot swung its tail again,Sonic dodged it again,and the beast freed Ally. Whoops,Robotnick didn't plan that! Well,she was free now,and she started kicking the robot,which allowed Sonic to charge up a spin dash,once he had it fully charged,he launched himself towards the robot,slicing the adapter in half and returning Metal Sonic and the Ninja Bot to their normal forms. Ally would proceed to beat the metallic LED lights out of Metal Sonic while Sonic gave hot pursuit to the ninjabot to the roof,and the cameras following them and everything.

Sure,Sonic took out the Metal Ninja Dragon Bot,but little did Sonic know,Robotnick had one more thing for thing for Sonic. "Ah,Sonic," Robotnick said as Sonic stopped on the roof and looked around," I see the Metal Ninja Dragon didn't kill you. That's okay,because I have one more robot for you." Sonic looked and saw Metal Sonic fuse with Ninjabot again,and also one of each Robotnick's robots fuse as well,one the transformation was done,Robotnick laughed and said "Meet Doomsday,Sonic! This is not ONLY the final boss,but this is ALSO the robot that will END you for sure! It's been fun fighting you,Sonic,but I'm afraid our game has come to the conclusion that it all ends here. Welcome to the final showdown!" Sonic looked at the robot as Doomsday said "This is the end of the road for you,Sonic!" Sonic snapped and said "Oh yeah? Well,welcome to the next level! Bring it on!" The ninjabot made Sonic eat those words and eat them in a hurry,because in 10 minutes,Sonic was weak,bleeding,and half dead,Doomsday was laughing evilly as it prepared to killed Sonic,and everyone realized it was over. All Sonic did was lie there lifeless as Doomsday moved in for the kill. Everyone mourned the loss of Sonic,the fastest thing alive,as he was gonna die,and this time for good,and there would be no one who could Robotnick from conquering the whole world as they knew it,or so they thought…

Ally arrived to see Doomsday raise it spiked hammer tail as Robotnick said "Say goodbye to your boyfriend,Ally," as she cried. She stopped and looked at Sonic lying there lifeless when saw a chaos emerald circle around Sonic. 'What is that?' before she knew it… 2…3…4…5…6…and then all 7 chaos emeralds were circling around Sonic. Sonic opened his eyes as the emeralds circled around him,gaining speed on each spin,he clinched his fists,and then looked at Doomsday and said "You think you were gonna kill me THAT easy Robotnick? Well,check 6! Cause I'm taking this to the next level!" and then Doomsday took a step back as the transformation to Super Sonic was complete. Ally looked at Sonic and thought to herself '_Who is that? Why is he yellow? Why are his eyes red? What happened to Sonic?_' Sonic flew over to Ally and hovered over her and said "Hey,Ally! Watch this!"

Sonic looked at Doomsday and said "Now I'll show you!" and started attacking the robot… With super Sonic attacks. Once Sonic saw Doomsday was weak,he went for the final blow,Doomsday missed Sonic as Sonic attacked the Core in the middle and Doomsday blew up into the original forms of the robots,one of them knocking Ally off the roof. Ally screamed in fear and Sonic went after her. Sonic would catch her and put her on the ground before flying back up to take a look at Robotnick and said to Doomsday after he returned to his normal form "Too bad it's all over… **FOR YOU**!" Robotnick cried in agony and defeat as Orbot said as he posed like a French woman "Ergo,another hasty remarks of your actions,ergo, your efforts to build Eggman Land are completely wasted, Ergo,that's what you get for giving Sonic motivation to fight,ergo,you are an idiot!" Robotnick went to kick Orbot,but missed,that led to Robotinick chasing Orbot around the base.

Meanwhile outside of the base,cameras still filming,Sonic walked over to Ally and said "What you did to metal Sonic before I gave pursuit to the ninjabot was crazy and cool!" Ally said that she was amazed because someone other than him beat the robot. Sonic laughed and explained that was him,he has the power to go super by using the chaos emeralds. Ally smiled and pulled Sonic to her so his arms were around her waits and hers were around his neck and she said "I think it's about time you gave me something." Sonic nodded and leaned closer to Ally. Ally did the same and they felt their lips touch. Everyone celebrated the moment,Sonic had won once again,foiling the evil plans of Robotnick once again. They stopped cheering and celebrating when they saw Sonic and Ally kiss and everyone said "Awwwwwwwwww" as Ally smiled and said "I love you Sonic." Sonic responded with another kiss.


	22. Epilouge

Sonic took Ally out on their first date,which was interrupted by Metal Sonic taking Ally,but Sonic kicked his metallic butt back to Robotnick's base. Robotnick was still kicking himself,as the "final showdown" he said weeks before didn't happen because Sonic beat Doomsday. Tails and Thrash worked on a plane personalized for thrash called "Cyclone." Lizzie took Thrash out for a slow dance and a romantic dinner and Thrash got to see the of Lizzie he never seen : filly,girly,classy,and elegant.

Knuckles got the master emerald shards and put the master emerald back together and Angel Island floated back into the skies,as he promised to team Chaotix he would be a Chaotix member and join them when he was needed. Rouge was off searching for more treasures. Shadow and Silver continued being GUN agents,they even got Sonic involved as a GUN agent. Maxx Amp and Lilly Pod continued doing their regularly scheduled programs on the radio. Lexi Palmer, who was a fox,found her way to Tails's house… and Tails found himself falling in love with her. Amy fully recovered with 3 extra days of rest and was living with Firen,who had missed Amy a LOT while she was hospitalized. Team Chaotix was now being funded by the leader of Sega-verse and they even got their own office/apartment to live and work in.

One day while everyone was playing Dance Dance Revolution and Sonic was showing off his moves only with his feet,BUT his hands too,there was a knock on the door and the the word "Telegram" was heard Tails flew over to get the message once Sonic was done. Now Sonic was curious and Tails handed it to Sonic saying "This has your name on it!"

Sonic saw the smash emblem and he knew what that meant and raced to the rooftop and proclaimed "I'M GOING TO BE IN THE SMASH BRAWL TOURNAMENT AGAIN!" The news spread like a wild fire as Mega Man jumped for joy and said "Yes! Sonic's coming too!" Sonic went over to the Smash Brawl travel portal and he said to Ally "Ally,I would love for you to come and see me."

Ally only giggled and said "Sonic,Tails got tickets for everyone! You should get going. Oh,and let me make you a promise,you'll totes be getting more than just 1 kiss," and then she winked.

Sonic smiled and said "Alright,Ally. I'll see you later,I love you sweetie. Guys,have fun watching the battles. And Smash Brawl… Here… we… GO!" He raced into the portal,being warped to the Smash Brawl Universe which a complete makeover since the last time Sonic was there and Sonic totally didn't see it coming...


End file.
